The Legend of Kuzon
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Kuzon Tao a.k.a Knuckle Joe is a vigillante fighting criminals in Republic City. However when a new crime boss invades and threatens to destroy everything he cares about, Kuzon teams up with the Avatar to put a stop to his evil plot with the help of his other benders friends. This is an alternate take on the Turf Wars trilogy. Hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Legends Rise

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

_Air_

_Water_

_Earth_

_Fire_

_These are the elements of many benders of the world. Thanks to the efforts of the original Avatar, Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, Republic City was born. We've gone through troubled times over the years, but they were all avoided and we were all saved by the new avatar, Korra. Other heroes like Captain Falcon and The Peacekeepers did their part to help whenever they could. I believed what I was told, and I assumed that there could never be another unique bender like the avatar. But then something happened, that changed everything…_

Three people were running with Korra going after a blimp.

The blimp was about to unleash some kind of poisonous gas.

The guy with the blonde hair was using fire bending to force bad guys out of the way.

That's Kuzon Tao, the bravest guy I've ever known.

One of my other friends formed a concrete shield around him and piled through a group of chi blockers.

He's Kanji, and well…. He likes Earth.

The one with the ponytail is Anana Hookfin.

We call her "fish hooks."

The one with the green hair is me.

I'm Saria forest and well…. I'm not so brave.

But that's ok because I have Kuzon and the gang, and they're my best friends!

But if I'm gonna tell this story right, I'm gonna have to take you back to a while ago.

_A while Ago….._

Late at night, a group of robbers were making their way out of a jewelry shop.

"Selling these is gonna make me a mint," said the boss.

"Hey boss," said one of the robbers, "How come we're the ones doing the heavy lifting while you're standing there?"

"Cause I'm the one who started the heist idea, that makes me the leader," said the boss, "Now stop yapping."

They started putting the stolen jewels in the truck.

"Hey what's with all the noise?" Asked someone.

It was Kuzon in his newly colored suit.

"Some of us are trying to sleep," he said, "Couldn't you wait til tomorrow to do this heist you're trying to pull off."

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Asked one of the robbers.

"Ok, this is the part where you tell me your name, what your intentions are, etc. etc, and I stop you," said Kuzon.

"Who we are is not your concern, whoever you are," said the boss, "And we can't let you tell anyone what we're doing."

"Ok, I guess I'm gonna star," said Kuzon, "I'm Knuckle Joe!"

He threw a fireball at one of the robbers.

"And you've just stepped into my school of hard knocks," he finished.

One of the robbers grabbed a gun and trapped Kuzon in some kind of force field.

He managed to break out.

"Wow cool toys," he said.

More thugs showed up ready to fight him.

"Alright," Kuzon said, "Let's do this."

Two of them went after Kuzon and he did a jump and slammed his fist on the ground forcing both of them back.

"C'mon don't be shy," Kuzon said, "There's plenty of me to go around!"

They all came at him one by one.

Kuzon used various fire bending techniques to take them out.

One of the robbers started firing at him and Kuzon used the fire as a shield.

"Nice try," he said.

He then did one of his signature moves, the Vulcan jab and finished it with a rising break.

His fist was on fire as he did the uppercut.

Soon afterwards the robbers were rounded up and Lin's police force arrived on the scene.

There was a note that said; "Found your jewel thieves. Courtesy from Knuckle Joe."

"Who is this guy chief?" Asked one of the officers.

"Whoever he is, he's a great help," Lin said cuffing one of them.

"Awesome job," said Zoe, Kuzon's little sister talking to him through a communicator, "You've certainly been practicing your bending techniques.

"Yep, I think I did pretty good out there," Kuzon said.

"Wang would be proud," Zoe said.

"He sure would," Kuzon said looking into the sky.

"Although next time if you want to do the fire uppercut technique, hole onto the flame and then release it when you do the punch," Zoe said.

"Oh, that explains why that move failed," Kuzon said, "But other than that, it was awesome!"

He took off his mask.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," Kuzon said, "Gotta head to the garage early to rehearse for the battle of the bands,"

"Alright, good night Kuzon," Zoe said before signing off.

"If anymore criminals wanna take over Republic city, then I'm ready for you too," Kuzon said doing a stance.

He headed back to the garage and did some analysis on his combat moves.

The next day he was asleep on the couch.

"Kuzon you in there?" Asked someone.

"Oh spirits I forgot!" Kuzon said, "Band practice!"

He quickly changed into some clothes and came back out.

"Kuzon?" I asked.

"Hey Saria, I'm right here," he said.

"Ok what happened to you?" Kanji asked.

"Well I was taking on some crooks in the city all night," Kuzon said.

The rest of us laughed.

"C'mon Kuzon we all know you've been up here looking up music videos on guitar moves," Anana said.

"Guilty as charged," Kuzon said.

"Alright enough talk," Kuzon said getting on the drums, "LET'S JAM!"

He counted down and we begun playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trip to Cappy Town

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Kirby!)

We finished the song on a high note.

"And the crowd goes wild, and many people scream Tone Benders!" Kanji said.

"I know right, this song rocks!" Kuzon said, "Although while we played this my brain hatched an idea for another song."

"Whoa dude, one idea at a time," Anana said laughing.

"You're right," Kuzon said.

He looked at his watch.

"Well time to go deliver some stuff to Cappy Town," he said, "Let's call it a day."

"You sound real good Kuzon," I said packing up my keyboard and guitar, "By the way. Who's this Korra person?"

"What?" He asked.

"I heard you talking in your sleep and heard this name 'Korra'," I said.

Kuzon got up and said, "She's a childhood friend from years ago."

"Well looks like she and the Avatar share the same name," Anana said.

"I'm sure you'll see her again soon," I said, "Friendship is forever."

"Thanks," Kuzon said, "Coming Kanji?"

"You bet," Kanji, I gotta pick up my girlfriend anyway."

Kuzon and Kanji were taking a bus to a neighboring city in the Earth Kingdom, Cappy Town.

People were greeting him as he walked by.

"Hey its my two favorite customers!" Said someone.

It was Chef Kawasaki.

"Hey chef," Kuzon and Kanji said in unison.

"Two Kawasaki steaks on the house coming up!" He said passing them two steaks.

"Thanks man," Kanji said.

The two of them were walking to the King's castle.

"So how was your date yesterday with Cidney?" Kuzon asked.

"It was a blast," Kanji said, "Thanks for hooking me up with those tickets, Cidney loves those guys."

"Don't mention it," Kuzon said.

"I think its time you found someone too dude," said Kanji nudging his shoulder, "At this rate you'll be the only guy in our band who's single."

"Well I…. You know that wasn't very funny," Kuzon said.

A spark of lightning appeared to his left and then his right.

"What the…." He said.

"BOO!" Someone said scaring him.

It was Kanji's girlfriend Cidney DeVille. She was gifted with the ability to thunderbend and she refers to herself as if she were more than one person.

"Well, looks like our lightning actually can scare people," she said laughing.

"I wasn't scared, I had…. Allergies to thunder," Kuzon said.

"Yeah sure," said Cidney not believing him, "So what are you guys up to?"

"Just delivering some goods to Uncle Dedede," Kuzon said.

"The King?" Cidney asked.

"Well he's not really my uncle," Kuzon said, "Just an uncle/father figure since…. You know."

"Yeah," Kanji said, "But they're up in heaven watching you grow up to be a great man."

"That can't bend," said Kuzon, "I'm still kinda jealous that my friends can bend an element.

"Your sister can't bend an element," corrected Cidney.

"True," said Kuzon.

I was heading to the office where my Uncle Wenyan was speaking with the president.

"….And so with the upcoming campaign coming up we've got to make sure you're represented as a hero," he continued.

I had a poster hoping that he would be able to make it.

"Mr. Wenyan, you're niece is here," said someone.

"Tell her I don't have time to talk right now," he said.

"Can't you make some time?" I asked.

"Saria I'm in the middle of an important conversation," Uncle Wenyan said.

"More important than me?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but you know what I mean," he said.

"Uncle, my band and I are participating in the Battle of the Bands competition and we were hoping you could come," I said.

"Again with this music nonsense?" Uncle Wenyan asked, "Why can't you realize that music is a waste of time?"

"That's not the point," I said, "There are a lot of people that think I can make a career out of music."

"Well those people are wrong," Uncle Wenyan said, "These past few events have been occurring and bringing our city into ruin because of the Avatar, and President Raiko is doing all he can to keep us all in order."

"But…" I said.

"There are people with bigger careers that will make what you can do absolete," he said, "In this reality, playing music is a JOKE!"

I was hurt by those words.

"You're never gonna come to my gigs are you?" I asked.

"No," he said.

He continued his conversation with the president.

But I didn't care as I was excited to tell my bandmates about it.

Kuzon made his way to the king's throne.

"Uncle Dedede?" He asked.

The king approached him.

"Kuzon, why I haven't seen you since…. I can't say it enough, I'm so sorry about your brother," he said.

"He use to bring me up here to see Earthbenders at work," Kuzon said, "About earlier…."

"Water under the bridge," said King Dedede, "Is there anything you need?"

"No just stopping by while I did my errands," Kuzon said.

"Well anytime you need someone to talk to I'm right here," said King Dedede as he smiled.

Back at Republic City someone was sharpening their weapons.

One of his men approached the room.

"I expect some good news," he said.

"Lord Tokuga, We managed to find the locations of the materials we need for your plan," said the henchmen.

"Excellent," Tokuga said facing him, "We will commence soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Kirby!)

Kuzon was at the Republic City Park working on some art while Zoe was working on some new gear ideas.

He was drawing a picture of the park in the evening.

"Who would've guessed that art is my key to inspiration for new songs?" He asked.

"Sometimes I wonder how you have so many gifts," Zoe said.

He set his art book down and saw a familiar face.

It was none other than Avatar Korra.

"Korra?" Kuzon asked.

She got a look at Kuzon.

"Kuzon… is it really?" She asked.

She came closer to him.

She then hugged him tight lifting him up.

"Kuzon!" She said, "Where have you been?!"

She set him down.

"Look at you," Kuzon said, "The avatar."

"Well look at you!" Korra said, "What on earth did you do to you hair?"

"Korra its so good to see you," Kuzon said.

They stopped hugging.

"How long have you been in Republic City?" Korra asked.

"For about a few years now," Kuzon said, "What have you been up to."

"Avatar business, pro bending, etc etc," Korra said, "And you?"

"Music, and art," Kuzon said, "And still trying to bend an element."

"Well you still have those gauntlets," Korra said.

"Yeah," Kuzon said.

"Did you hear about this vigillante, Knuckle Joe?" Korra said, "He's really doing this city a favor by helping out."

"Yea he's quite the hero," Kuzon said, "In fact he inspired me to make those gauntlets."

"I also heard about your brother," said Korra with a sad look, "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Its ok," Kuzon said, "Seeing you made it better. Its like…."

"A broken leg instantly gets better when someone special in your life appears," Korra said.

She didn't notice but Kuzon was starting to blush.

"Uh….." He managed to say.

Something rang Korra's mind.

"Oh SHIT!" She said startling him.

"What?" Kuzon said.

"I just remembered something, its a good thing I found you!" She said, "Come on!"

She grabbed Kuzon's hand and led him to the battle arena.

"What's going on?" Asked Kuzon.

One of Korra's teammates, Bolin appeared.

"Korra you made it, and who's that?" He asked.

"I'm Kuzon Tao," Kuzon said bowing to him.

"And I'm his sister, Zoe," Zoe said introducing herself.

"So our member Mako broke his arm before tonight's match, and we've been looking for a replacement."

"Asami's fiance?" Zoe asked.

"Correct," Bolin asked, "Wait how do you know her?"

"I'm her apprentice and I help her make inventions for Future Industries," answered Zoe.

"And we figured since you have those gauntlets you can help us out," said Korra.

"But wouldn't that be considered cheating?" Kuzon asked.

"Not exactly," said Korra, "As long as you bend the right element."

"Well I'm more than happy to help," said Kuzon.

"Good," said Korra, "The match is tonight and we're going up against the Beezo bulls."

"I heard those guys are tough," Kuzon said.

"One more thing," Korra said, "You'll need this."

She pulled out the uniform.

"….I'm not wearing that," he said.

Later that evening he was coming out in the uniform.

"And it looks like The Fire Ferrits managed to find someone to fill in for Mako!" Said the announcer, "Its gonna be one hell of a match today!"

"This should be a good way to practice your moves," Zoe said, "Remember your training."

"Round 1 begins!" Said the announcer.

Two of the beezo bulls started attacking.

Korra and Bolin were dodging each attack.

Kuzon was evading the other firebender.

The other members were trying to knock him out.

He remembered training to dodge like an airbender.

"My turn," Kuzon said.

He did the Vulcan jab throwing multiple fire punches.

Korra was amazed at what she was seeing.

"I've seen firebending up close but nothing like this!" Said the announcer.

The waterbender from the other team attempted to distract Kuzon but Bolin was one step ahead of him.

He knocked him out of the ring.

"Thanks Bolin!" Kuzon said.

"Don't mention it," Bolin said.

Korra knocked the other two down a side.

"Alright let's make this quick!" Korra said.

The firebender had his sights on Korra and aimed at her.

"Korra watch out!" Kuzon said.

He jumped in the way taking the blow for her but surprisingly wasn't knocked back.

Kuzon quickly got back up.

"Try this one for size," he said, "Rising Break!"

He charged up a fireball and released it pushing the firebender out of the ring.

"Whoa," Korra said, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You teaching me those self defense moves paid off," Kuzon said as he helped Korra up, "Now come on, we got a match to win!"

"The Fire Ferrets are certainly cooking up the competition," the announcer said, and this new firebender despite not being an actual bender is putting on quite the show!"

"See, they're all cool with you not actually bending," Korra said.

The earthbender shot two rocks at Kuzon and he sensed it.

He did a kick releasing fire and breaking the stones.

He then did another rising break pushing him out the ring.

"KNOCKOUT!" Said the announcer, "The Fire Ferrits win!"

Kuzon raised his hands in victory.

In the changing room, Korra gave him a hug.

"You were awesome out there!" Korra said.

Mako and Asami came in to congratulate them.

"Nice job out there," Asami said hugging Korra.

"Thanks for covering for me mate," said Mako, "My name's Mako."

"Kuzon," Kuzon said introducing himself.

"The Fire Ferrets are off to a good start thanks to this great bender," Korra said looking at him.

Kuzon was blushing again.

The next day he was rehearsing with us.

"So you actually did a pro bending match with the avatar?" Kanji asked.

"That's right," answered Kuzon, "She just asked me for my help and I did it."

"Looks like you did her a big favor," I said, "But game on everybody cause I got us a show."

"When?" Anana asked.

"Saturday afternoon, at the first match of the Battle of The Bands!" I said, "One of my friends found out I was in a band and they pointed me to this poster."

I showed it to them.

"Alright," Kuzon said, "More publicity!"

Korra tapped on the garage.

"Korra?!" Asked Kuzon.

He opened the door.

"Guys, this is my best friend Korra," said Kuzon, "We've known each other since we were toddlers."

"Hi," said Korra introducing herself.

"Korra, that's Anana, Kanji, and Saria," Kuzon said introducing us.

"Looks like your dream is gonna come true, you're playing with a cool band," said Korra, "I heard you from outside."

Kuzon blushed.

Anana and i smiled knowing what was going on.

"So what brings you by?" Asked Kuzon.

"I just wanted to ask if you were free on Saturday," Korra answered.

"Me?" Asked Kuzon surprised.

"No her," Korra said pointing at me.

"Er….." I said.

"Oh spirits, yes, you!" Korra said looking at Kuzon.

"Well, we do have that battle of the bands match, but afterwards yeah I'm free," he answered.

"Also another thing," Korra said, "Remember years ago when you told me that you liked me?"

"I do," he answered.

"Did you mean, you 'like me' like me, or just like me?" Asked Korra.

"Well… I've always 'liked you' liked you," said Kuzon.

"Cool," Korra said, "I'd like to return the favor for you helping me out, so, let's you and me have a date…. I mean if that's alright?"

"Huh? Yeah!" Kuzon said, "I mean… that's cool."

"Yeah," said Korra, "As a matter of fact I like you too."

Kuzon smiled.

"And i'm also gonna make it to the battle of the bands match," said Korra, "We can have our date afterwards."

"Sweet," Kuzon said.

"Well I'm gonna leave you guys to it," Korra said, "But before I go…."

She turned around and gave Kuzon a small but tender kiss on the cheek.

"That's for helping out my team," Korra said before kissing him again on the forehead, "And that's for luck."

She smiled and walked away.

Kuzon's face was red.

"Someone's in love," I said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Date with Destiny

(disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Kirby!)

We were playing a new original song Kuzon came up with for the battle of the bands match.

Our rival band Iron Sixes played before us and we were nervous, but thanks to Kuzon's leadership we managed to pull off a great performance.

I saw someone looking at us and she looked familiar.

After we finished playing I decided to introduce myself to her, and it was none other than Korra who was wearing an oversized flannel.

"Korra, glad you could make it," I said.

"Hey Saria," said Korra smiling, "Where's Kuzon?"

"C'mon I'll take you to him," I said bringing Korra into the band room.

Kuzon was packing his instrument up.

"How is it that you can come up with songs just from doing art?" Anana said, "I swear its like magic."

"I asked myself the same question when I did it the first time," answered Kuzon.

I came in with a grin.

"Someone wants to see you," I said.

Korra came in and gave Kuzon a hug.

"You were incredible out there," Korra said, "You've come a long way from having a toy guitar as a kid."

"I really appreciate you coming," Kuzon said before noticing the way she was dressed, "You're wearing flannel."

"Yea like you said," said Korra, "You said you like it when girls wear flannel didn't you?"

"I did?" Asked Kuzon.

Korra showed him a text on the phone.

"Could you excuse me for just one second?" He said.

He went to the room Kanji was in and threw a shoe at him.

"I told you not to send texts on my phone without my permission!" Said Kuzon.

"You like how she's dressed don't you?" Kanji asked.

"….Yes," admitted Kuzon with a shade of red.

Cidney appeared giving Kanji a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure know how to bang the drums don't you baby," she said, "We saw the whole thing."

"Well if it isn't our number 2 fan," Kuzon said.

"Oh be quiet, you're just jealous because everyone in the band is dating someone and you're not," Cidney said teasing him.

"Um… about that," Korra said.

"Wait a minute…." Cidney said, "You're dating the avatar!?"

"We're actually going on a date tonight," Kuzon said.

"I asked him out earlier," Korra said.

"Oh man we're happy for you Kuzon, you finally found someone," Cidney said, "Guess I can't make wisecracks about you being single anymore."

"Alright, the moment of truth," said the announcer, "The winner of this round of the battle of the bands….. is The Tone Benders!"

We all cheered for joy as we won.

The frontman of our rival band just scoffed.

"Ok, now that this is all settled, you ready?" Korra asked.

"Sure just give me a moment to pack up my stuff and I'll be out," Kuzon said.

Later he was walking to Korra who was waiting outside for him.

"So ready to go?" Kuzon asked.

"You bet," said Korra taking his hand, "So any special place we're going to?"

"My favorite restaurant that's in Cappy Town," said Kuzon, "Its a city not far from here."

"Sweet," Korra said.

As the two of them were walking they were talking about how their years have been and what they've been through.

Korra found herself enjoying quality time with her childhood friend.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who thought Asami and I were a couple," Korra said, "Besides, she's engaged to Mako."

"I found out from Zoe," Kuzon said.

They made it to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant.

It was just a steak and noodles restaurant, nothing really fancy, but the food was to die for.

"Kuzon its great to see you!" He said, "How have you been?"

"Can't really complain," Kuzon said, "Just had a successful battle of the bands round and I figured what better way to celebrate than with food from my favorite spot?"

Kawasaki got a good look at Korra.

"You must be his date, its very nice to meet you," he said.

He showed them to a table and gave them their menus.

"This place is pretty cool so far," Korra said.

"Just wait til you try the food here," Kuzon said, "Its incredible."

After deciding what they were looking for, Kuzon and Korra were talking some more.

"Its been years since we could hang out and talk like this," Korra said, "I mean not that this is just hanging out, its a date."

"Yeah," Kuzon said, "Life was kinda boring til I met my future bandmates, and since then I've been doing music to keep me occupied."

"I think I can finally have a break from the avatar stuff now that things are peaceful," said Korra, "And plus Kuvira has been reformed."

"That's great to know," said Kuzon, "I know she meant well but her methods were…."

"A bit extreme," Korra and Kuzon said in unison.

"Jinx," said Korra.

After a few minutes their food was ready.

Korra took a bite.

"Wow!" Said Korra, "This is incredible!"

"Told ya," Kuzon said smiling at her, "Do you think you got room for desert?"

"I think I do," Korra said before looking at someone, "Who's that?"

Kuzon looked.

"Shit," Kuzon said, "Its Emma, the frontman for the Iron Sixes."

Emma saw them and approached.

"Well if it isn't the Jimi Hendrix of Republic City," she said.

"What do you want?" Kuzon asked.

"Just to say how nice it was that you managed to beat us with your lame sound," Emma answered.

She got a good look at Korra.

"And you must be his date," Emma said, "No wonder he asked you out. You're stunning."

"Hey back off jack," Kuzon said.

"Why don't you make me," Emma said.

"I said back off!" Kuzon said pushing her away from Korra.

"Oooooooohhhhhh," said one of her bandmates.

"You best get outta here before things get ugly," Kuzon said.

Emma did a water bending move and pushed him to the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with Emma!" Said her guitar player.

"That's cheating!" Kuzon said

"My bending is just another part of me, like my hands and feet," Emma said, "You're never gonna have that part of you. You're just a bender wannabe and that's all you'll ever be."

She turned to Korra.

"What do you say you ditch the nobody and hang with a real person," Emma said.

"You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty girl?" Asked Korra getting in her face.

She whistled and Naga came through scaring her.

Emma fell to the floor.

"This isn't over Kuzon," asked Emma.

"I beg to differ," said Kawasaki with a pan in hand.

"Oh shit," Kuzon said.

"Now you better get out my restaurant before I cook you into a meal!" He said.

"Hmph," she scoffed as she got up and left.

"Um…. Sorry you had to see that Kuzon," Korra said as she helped Kuzon up.

"You're joking right?" Asked Kuzon, "That was hilarious! I've never seen someone other than Saria stand up to her."

Korra smiled.

Later the two of them were walking around the city sightseeing, and then on the way back to Republic city, Korra took Kuzon to a chocolate restaurant as Kuzon has quite the sweet tooth.

"I think I have to use the lady's room," Korra said, "Excuse me for a moment."

She went to the ladies room and noticed a car driving fast.

Kuzon saw the same car.

"Zoe, you seeing this?!" He asked.

"Yes I am," Zoe answered, "You have those things I gave you?"

"Of course," Kuzon said approaching a car.

He placed them on the car and Zoe went to one of her inventions.

It was made to drive any vehicle her sensors were attached to.

"Wait, how do you drive a jeep?" Asked Zoe.

"For Spirit's sake just drive!" Kuzon said.

"Alright I'm on it!" Zoe said.

Korra jumped on Naga and chased the car.

One of Tokuga's thugs saw the Avatar chasing them.

"Let's split up!" He said.

The cars split up.

"Don't lost that car!" Kuzon said.

"On it big brother," Zoe said.

She took a shortcut aiming for the leader's car.

"There he is!" Kuzon said.

Some of his thugs had guns.

They were about to fire when Naga pushed them out of the way.

"Good girl Naga!" Korra said.

Kuzon was surprised to see her.

He jumped onto another truck and pulled out the driver.

Korra was doing her part in stopping the other drivers.

Tokuga was getting frustrated.

"I'll handle them myself," he said.

He jumped to the top of the car.

"Avatar Korra, face me!" He said.

Kuzon noticed a red glow around his suit.

"What's happening?" Kuzon asked.

"Every hit you take is charging your suit with kinetic energy," Zoe said, "Release it to do something pretty amazing."

"Alright," Kuzon said.

Kuzon jumped on another truck and punched it.

An energy wave released pushing the truck into the air and making it drop.

"Awesome!" He said, "I love this suit!"

He saw Tokuga fighting Korra and went to give her a hand.

"You're Knuckle Joe!" Korra said.

"That I am," Kuzon answered.

"The more the merrier," Tokuga said pulling out his hook swords.

He tried attacking Korra and she evaded him.

Metalbenders showed up preparing to fight him.

"Looks like I'll have to use my full potential here," he said.

He used chi blocking to paralyze the metalbenders.

"Chi blocking?" Asked Korra.

"I know many techniques to defend myself against bending," Tokuga said, "How about you find out what they're made of."

Kuzon shot a fireball at him.

"your fight is with me punk!" Kuzon said.

"If you insist," Tokuga said.

He evaded his fireballs and ran towards Kuzon.

He was able to do a chi blocking move on Kuzon.

"You're not as strong as I assumed," said Tokuga grinning.

Kuzon smiled and did a rising break.

"What?!" He said, "Why aren't my chi blocking moves disabling his bending?"

"Because my bending isn't chi based if you have to know," Kuzon said.

Korra started to recognize his voice.

Kuzon and Tokuga kept fighting.

Kuzon remembered his training from Anana about dodging.

When he was close enough he went for the uppercut knocking Tokuga off the car.

His mask was partially damaged.

"Not so tough are you?" Kuzon asked.

One of his henchmen was about to attack.

"Knuckle Joe watch out!" Korra said.

She blew a gust of wind at the henchmen.

"That was a close one," Kuzon said.

Police started to show up.

Tokuga started to put his hands up but secretly had a smoke ball.

He threw it down and made a run for the helicopter.

"Another day Knuckle Joe," he said, "Another day."

Uncle Wenyan was watching the news about Knuckle Joe.

"People like him are exactly why criminals keep appearing," he said to a few people.

President Raiko was part of the audience.

"So therefore we must ban together and drive people like Knuckle Joe off the street," Uncle Wenyan said, "In fact….. I think I have a better idea."

I was secretly listening.

Later Kuzon and Korra were on top of a building.

"Thanks for the save back there Kor… um, Ms. Avatar," Kuzon said.

"Its no prob, Kuzon," Korra said.

"Kuzon?" He asked disguising his voice, "I think you may have me confused with someone else."

"Relax, I know its you, we've known each other since the day we met," Korra, "Besides, nobody can pull off a Vulcan Jab like Kuzon Tao can."

Kuzon took off his mask.

"How long did you know?" He asked.

"I didn't!" Korra said laughing, "But I do now, I can't believe you're Knuckle Joe."

Kuzon smiled.

"So this suit is made to mimic fire bending?" Korra asked.

"That's right," Kuzon said, "It was gonna be used by my brother before what happened, and so its been given to me."

"I'm sure your brother would be proud of what you were doing," Korra said.

She had an idea.

"The night's still young and I got some place I wanna show you," she said.

"What's that?" Kuzon asked.

Korra smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To the Spirit World

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Kirby!)

Korra guided Kuzon to a glowing light in the middle of Republic City.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to the spirit world," said Kuzon excited.

"Asami is the only other one I've shown this place," Korra said, "Now I get to show you."

She turned to him.

"One thing though… what was up at that restaurant," Korra said, "You seemed offended with that girl trying to flirt with me."

Kuzon sighed.

"If I ever come off as homophobic against her…. Its because my first girlfriend cheated on me, and dumped me for a lesbian girl," Kuzon said.

"Do me a favor," Korra said holding his face, "If something like that is bothering you, talk to me about it and i'll try to cheer you up. After all that's what girlfriend are here for."

"Girlfriend?" Asked Kuzon blushing.

"That's right," Korra answered with a grin, "I'm your girlfriend now, and you gotta deal with it. Now let's check out the spirit world."

They went inside the portal and were in the spirit world.

"Wow," Kuzon said, "I'm actually here."

"This world gets pretty unpredictable at times so stay close to me," Korra said, "I don't want us to get separated."

"Sure thing," Kuzon said, "Sooooo…. Where do we start?"

Korra and Kuzon were jumping on top of giant mushrooms and then rode on a dragon creature.

They also climbed on top of a rock creature.

"I did this with Asami once and she managed to beat me," Korra said.

"Uncle Dedede told me about the spirit world, but I can't believe I'm seeing it with my own eyes," said Kuzon.

"You're the king's nephew?" Asked Korra.

"Not exactly," said Kuzon, "He's a surrogate uncle."

Later they were staring at the stars.

"This place is incredible," Kuzon said smiling.

"We should probably head back before people wonder where we are though," Korra.

"Well before we do, there's one thing I wanna do," Kuzon said.

Korra smiled knowing what that thing was.

The two of them came closer to each other until their lips made contact.

Kuzon's arms wrapped around Korra's waist while her's wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss.

The two of them were blushing but smiling.

Later Kuzon was tuning his guitar back at the garage.

"Hello!" Kanji said opening the doors.

"Hey guys," Kuzon said.

"So how was your date?" Anana, "Tell us all the details."

"It was pretty good, nothing exciting happened," said Kuzon.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Not even a car chase?"

"…..Guilty as charged," Kuzon said.

Yeah we've known for a while that Kuzon and Knuckle Joe were the same person.

"So yeah, Korra and I were battling this guy with a mask," said Kuzon, "But I don't know anything about him yet."

"I'll bet," I said.

"Korra invited me to see her parents again," said Kuzon.

"Wait, didn't you use to have a crush on Korra's mom as a kid?" Asked Anana.

"No!" He said defensively, "….Yes."

We all laughed.

"Guess Korra's mom has got it going on," Kanji said.

"Shut up," Kuzon laughed.

Later Kuzon and Korra were walking to her parent's house.

Tonraq opened the door and was surprised to see Korra.

"Korra what a surprise!" He said, "I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"I brought a guest," she said introducing Kuzon.

"Kuzon is that you?!" Senna asked hugging him, "Its been so long."

"Well looks like music has kept me occupied at the moment," said Kuzon.

"We can talk about it over dinner," Senna said.

Later they were having some food.

"I can't wait to hear about your trip to the spirit world Kuzon," she said, "How was it?"

"Well, it was amazing," Kuzon said blushing, "Korra really showed me an amazing time….. but something happened along the way."

"What is it?" Tonraq asked.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it," Korra said, "I didn't think I'd be this nervous coming out to you."

"Whatever you have to tell us we're here," Senna said.

"So you know that Kuzon and I have been friends for many years," Korra said.

"Yes," Senna said.

"And it surprised us more than we expected," Korra said placing her hand on Kuzon's.

"Your daughter is an amazing person and i've…. Well I've had feelings for her for years," said Kuzon, "And to my surprise, she feels the same way about me."

"Basically what we're saying is," Korra started.

"We're together," they said in unison.

Tonraq and Senna were confused at first but then their expression changed to happiness.

"Nothing I expected to hear, but at the same time I couldn't be more happier for the two of you!"

"Its wonderful!" Senna said hugging both of them.

"Just one question; who have you told?" Asked Tonraq who was curious.

"You two were our first stop," Kuzon said.

"But once we tell everyone at Republic City, or maybe this town first, everyone's gonna know.

"Just be careful Korra," he said, "Some people here won't really take something like this that's out of tradition."

Korra glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Korra.

"What your father is trying to say is not everyone from the southern water tribe is gonna be accepting of this relationship, especially since Kuzon is from another nation," said Senna, "No offense."

"None taken," Kuzon said.

"So what if they don't accept it?" Asked Korra, "That's their problem, and I think I'm entitled to tell whoever I want."

"Just don't get ahead of yourself," Tonraq said, "You do tend to get a bit overexcited about certain things and…"

"Dad' I've dealt with a lot of people who are hell bent on keeping things traditional my whole life," said Korra, "But I didn't realize you were one of them."

Kuzon grabbed her hand.

"I think its best to get outta here," he said concerned.

"Good idea," said Korra guiding him out.

"Korra wait!" Tonraq said, "I never meant to make you upset."

"A little late for apologies Dad!" She said.

Kuzon and Korra were heading for a portal to Republic City.

"I wanna apologize about my parents Kuzon, they can be really insensetive," she said, "Well my dad mostly."

"Its ok, they were just overcautious, but I think I know what they mean," Kuzon said.

He faced her.

"I feel no shame being with you all the time, whether we're in front of people or not, but;…. Another part of me is selfish and wants you all to myself."

"Also I owe you an apology for putting my own personal feelings before yours," said Korra, "I guess I do get a bit overexcited."

"Everything's fine Korra, and I'm excited about how our relationship will go," Kuzon said.

She smiled.

"I want you to know something," Korra said, "No matter what happens, I'll stick by your side, for better or worse."

She kissed his forehead.

"Same here," Kuzon said holding her hand.

They found their way to Republic City and I spotted them.

"Guys perfect timing!" I said dragging them, "We got an emergency!"

A business man, Wonyong Kelim was trying to move a group of air benders from the area.

"You have 10 seconds to move this area or I will call the police!" He said.

"Count down all you want but we're not moving a single inch!" Said Jinora, "These are sacred lands and you have no right to touch them!"

Kuzon approached him.

"You wanna take this time to tell us what the fuck-shit you think you're doing?" He asked.

"First off, I have no need for filthy language, and second of all, get off my land."

"Who's this guy?" Asked Kuzon.

"I am Wonyong Kelim," Kelim said, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Why are you here?" Asami asked.

"Miss Sato, what a surprise," he said.

"Save the flattery," said Asami.

"In any case, would you be so kind to get these people off my land?" Asked Kelim.

"No Korra don't!" I said, "He's trying to build an amusement park and push the spirits away."

"All we want is to make it into a place for tourists," Kelim said.

"Whatever it is, you have no right to be here," Mako said approaching.

"Mako's right," Asami said, "People like you have no right to be allow it."

"Well I've been given a deed to this area which means I can do whatever I want with it!" Kelim said.

Korra was talking with one of the spirits.

"I promise I won't let him do this," she said.

"And I'll do what it takes to help," Kuzon said, "Please don't make us close the portal."

The spirit nodded.

A pink spirt-humanoid approached the area.

Kelim looked at it.

"This seems like a good specimen," he said, "Capture it!"

I got in the way.

"NO!" I said, "Trying to harvest land is one thing, but hunting spirits is taking it way too far!"

"Move or you will be moved," Kelim said.

"Never!" I said holding on to the spirit.

"I want you out of this area NOW!" He shouted, "I'm not afraid to arrest every one of you."

He turned to Korra and said, "And I am certainly not afraid to put the Avatar behind bars."

Kuzon pushed him away.

"Lay off my girlfriend Bub!" Kuzon said ready to throw another punch.

"This is your last warning, leave," Kelim said.

Korra went into avatar state and was blowing a huge gust of wind.

"Leave, NOW!" She said.

They all started to leave.

"He won't be back anytime soon," Jinora said.

"Sometimes a little Avatar intimidation does wonders," Korra said, "Thanks for sticking up for me Kuzon."

"Don't mention it," he said.

The pink spirit hid behind a tree.

"Its ok little guy," I said, "I won't hurt you."

I came closer.

"Here," I said.

I was holding out my Kirby Kreme's Chocolate bar.

It started to come closer and take it.

"Poyo poyo," it said.

"I'll take that as a thank you," I said smiling.

The spirit ate it.

"I don't think this little fella has a home," I said, "But it looks like he likes Kirby Kreme."

"K….K….Kirby," said the spirit.

"It spoke!" Kuzon said.

"I think I'll look after him for a while," I said, "My name's Saria."

"Name Saria," said the spirit, "Name Saria."

"And I'm Kuzon," Kuzon said.

"Kuzon," the spirit said.

"And my name is Korra," Korra said introducing herself.

"Korra," said the spirit.

"We sure showed those punks who's boss," Kuzon said doing some fighting moves.

The spirit opened his mouth and somehow ate Kuzon.

"Kuzon!" Korra said.

A star came out of the spirit and Kuzon was back.

"I'm not even gonna ask what just happened?" He asked.

The spirit was doing the exact same moves Kuzon just did and then formed into a human like him only with pink skin.

"Whoa," he said in awe.

Meanwhile at Police headquarters, Lin was interrogating one of Tokuga's men.

Mako and Bolin caught him earlier during a skirmish when his men and another group.

"Now what's his name?" She asked, "You're not going anywhere until I get na answer.

"I ain't telling you anything," said the man.

Mako entered the room.

"I think I found something," he said.

She went over to him.

"You really think he's gonna work?" Asked Lin.

"He's worth a shot," Bolin whispered.

Lin went back to him.

"So I was just having a chat and it turns out you planned the attack on the crystal triads," Lin said.

"That's some straight up bullshit," said the man, "It was all Tokuga's….."

He quickly covered his mouth.

"That wasn't so hard no was it?" Asked Lin.

"This guy is a crazy nut who attacks like a demon," said the man, "He killed our original leader and now he's in charge."

"It looks like he's not resting until he takes the Crystal triad's turf as well," said Mako.

"It looks like he's earned his mark on our most wanted list," said Lin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Teamwork

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Kirby!)

Kuzon and I were heading to King Dedede's castle.

Him being an expert on spirits, I was sure he could tell what this spirit was.

"Poyo poyo," the spirit said greeting people.

"Seems like he's grown accustomed to our world," Kuzon said.

"I just can't wait to learn what kind of spirit Kirby is," I said.

Kuzon stopped.

"Kirby?" Asked Kuzon, "What's Kirby?"

"That's….. what I decided to call him," I answered.

I knocked on the door and the king's servant, Escargoon opened the door.

"Let me guess, you left something in the castle again?" He asked annoyed.

"Not quite," I said, "But we have something the king is gonna wanna see."

We were in the room explaining the situation.

"And so we were wondering if you know what Kirby was," I said.

"What's a Kirby?" Escargoon asked confused.

"Not a Kirby, Kirby," Kuzon said.

"Ok show him what you got," I said.

Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled a chocolate bar.

"Wow, he's got vacuum power?" Dedede said.

"Yes Uncle Dedede," said Kuzon, "But that's just the tip of the iceberg."

I allowed Kirby to inhale me and then spit me out.

He had a hairstyle similar to mine and could blow gusts of wind.

"Incredible," said King Dedede, "Do me, do me!"

"What?!" Asked Escargoon, "Absolutely not!"

Kirby inhaled the King's hammer and gave it back.

He now had a hammer on his own.

"Looks like we got 2 Uncle Dededes now," Kuzon joked.

"Let's see what else he can eat," he said.

He threw a bunch of food at Kirby and he ate it all.

He could even eat some inedible objects.

"Let's try this," Escargoon said grabbing a coffee machine.

"NOT THE COFFEE MACHINE!" Kuzon and I said in unison.

"Well, based on his ability to copy other abilities," King Dedede begun, "I think it would be best to dub him as… an Echo Fighter."

"What was wrong with my idea?" Asked Escargoon.

"Its not a bad idea, but….. Siamese warrior?" I asked.

Kuzon and Kirby laughed.

"Saria, I need you to call the guys and tell them to meet at this location," he said giving me a piece of paper.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You'll see," He answered smiling.

We were an abandoned park in Republic City that used to be a training ground for elements.

"So your father was part of the Knight of Cydonia?" I asked.

"That's right," said Kuzon, "He was a well known hero and leader of the group."

"So where do we come in?" Asked Anana.

"Well, you all have bending abilities," said Kuzon.

"Basically he wants to carry on Dad's legacy," said Zoe, "Which is why I upgraded Kuzon's suit."

She showed them a hologram of other suits she created.

"I realize I can't take on this Tokuga guy on my own, which is why I think you guys would make good teammates," said Kuzon.

"I have also done the same for you all to upgrade your abilities based on your element," said Zoe.

"Whoa, why is my costume that heinous color orange?" I asked disgusted.

"You don't like it?" Asked Zoe.

"Do you want me to look like a geek?" I said, "Change it!"

"Do your thing," Zoe said giving her the hologram.

I changed it to green.

"Now that's more like it," I said.

Later we were telling each other about their bending abilities.

"We need some code names," said Kanji.

"That might work," said Anana, "I'm gonna go by Fish Hooks."

"Why that name?" Asked Kuzon.

"Well, this," she answered.

Her water bending resembled a hook.

"Nice," said Zoe.

"Thanks," said Anana.

Saria stepped forward.

"Of course you guys know I can airbend," I said, "But I also have a hidden talent."

I casted to gusts of strong wind and they were sharp enough to put cuts on the statue.

"Shit," said Kuzon.

"That's not all," said Zoe, "Kuzon I need you to be a test subject for something."

"What is it?" Asked Kuzon.

I had a cape on her costume.

"This cape has a hidden ability as well," said Zoe, "So try striking her."

"Ok," said Kuzon.

He charged up a punch and threw it at me.

I quickly dodged it.

"Not that hard dumbass!" Said Zoe.

"Hey, you said to strike her not how hard to strike her," said Kuzon.

"Ok, try again," said Zoe holding a camera.

"Any reason why you're recording?" Kuzon asked.

"Research," said Zoe.

Kuzon charged up another punch and threw it.

I swung my cape and it went straight back at Kuzon knocking him into something.

Zoe was laughing.

"Get rid of that footage!" Said Kuzon.

"I'm gonna go with… Ambar," said Saria.

They all turned to Kanji.

"So what about you man, what's your hidden power?" Anana asked.

"I'm not…." Said Kanji, "I can't do it in here."

"Well just do it out there," said Kuzon.

"I don't know," said Kanji looking away.

"Come on!" I said starting to chant, "Kanji! Kanji! Kanji! Kanji!"

Everyone else chanted with me until Kanji gave in.

"Alright," said Kuzon stepping outside near the statue.

"There's our guy," said Zoe.

"Get down when I say," Kanji said getting ready.

"Get down when I say," Kuzon said mocking him.

"Get back," Kanji said.

We stepped back some then came back out.

"Get back!" Kanji repeated himself.

We stayed there.

"Whatever," said Kanji.

He started running then his body was starting to cover up in stone.

His whole body was stone and he ran straight to the statue crushing it.

"Whoa!" Said Kuzon.

We started to clap.

"Now that was amazing," said Kuzon.

The next day, Zhu Li was helping people with certain situations.

Korra was welcomed back by many of her friends while Zoe was working with Asami on some blueprints.

"I have to say, the people of Republic City owe it to Zhu li for her impressive leadership skills," Tenzin said, "Meanwhile Raiko is busy with the reelection to talk to his people about their problems."

"I'll say," said Kuzon, "At this rate even a flying lemur could run against him."

"Why not Pokey!" Meelo said.

"IS there anything we can do to help?" I asked.

"Perhaps an audience with the avatar can lift their spirits up," Kya said looking out.

"Go get 'em Korra," said Kuzon.

When she stepped out people started to crowd her.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but believe me I'll do whatever it takes to help," said Korra, "Me and a group of allies I met over the last few days."

"Allies?" Kanji asked, "Looks like she's found some other assistance."

"She's talking about us," I said.

The people had a bunch of requests.

"I got an idea," said Kuzon.

He stepped out gathering everyone's attention.

"I understand you're all tired, frustrated, and all of the above, but a great man once told me that change can be good or bad depending on your point of view," he stated, "So I think it would be best to take this as a new beginning."

"Kuzon…" Korra said smiling.

"I'm sure that whatever comes our way, all of us, benders, non benders, can face these challenges together, and live in balance with one another," said Kuzon, "And evolving into our best selves becoming who we truly are! For the Future!"

"FOR THE FUTURE!" Said everyone.

Kuzon and Korra secretly held hands.

"That was a great speech Kuzon," said Korra, "Thanks for helping me out there."

"Don't mention it," he said.

Asami had some housing plans.

"Now we just need to show these to him," Asami said.

"I'll tag along," I said.

Uncle Wenyan was showing Raiko a poster for his reelection.

"This seems a bit misleading as Korra was the one who was responsible for saving Republic City from whatever the Yellow Devil was," he said.

"Mr. President!" I said, "Can I speak with you for a moment."

"Saria, don't you see the president is having an important conversation?" Asked Uncle Wenyan.

"Please, I'm not too busy to speak with someone," Raiko said.

Asami handed him some blueprints for housing.

"These people need some homes really fast," I said, "Asami has been working on some plans."

He took a look at them.

"These seem interesting," he said.

Uncle Wenyan was looking at them and then came up with a scheme.

"If I use these, I can give Raiko the credit and turn the others against the avatar," he said to himself.

"Asami finish up drawing these plans and we will carry out immediately," said President Raiko.

"Thank you sir," Asami said.

"Kuzon, if I can speak with you for a moment," President Raiko said.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"What did this rat do now?" Uncle Wenyan asked, "Did he violate another statue?"

"This is a private matter," Raiko said.

He brought Kuzon to another room.

"Keep a sharp eye on this Knuckle Joe character," said President Raiko, "I know he is doing his best to help us and the Avatar protect Republic City."

"Finally, something we agree on," said Kuzon.

"And if you see anything suspicious, you or Saria let me know about it," he finished, "I don't think I want to continue being the mayor anymore, and we will need someone else to run against me."

Kuzon had some ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Portal Rumble

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Kirby!)

Kuzon and Korra were at the northern air temple looking at the sunset.

Korra was snuggled next to Kuzon.

"Its a beautiful sunset," Kuzon said.

"It sure is," Korra said.

Someone approached them and said, "Well, I was hoping I'd find you two here."

"Oh hi Kya," Kuzon said, "What's up?"

"I just stopped by to say that I think you two make a fabulous couple," Kya said.

"Wait, how'd you know?" Kuzon and Korra asked in unison.

"Jinx," said Kuzon.

"A woman knows things," Kya said, "I remember how things were having my first girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Asked Kuzon.

"Point is, only my friends and family know," said Kya, "So did you guys tell anyone you knew?"

"Well, my bandmates, and then Korra's parents," said Kuzon, "They were pretty understanding."

"For the most part," Korra said, "But they thought that people from the tribe wouldn't be so fond of it, with him being from another nation."

"That's water tribe tradition, they like to keep family members private," Kya explained.

"When you told Aang about your relationship how did she react?" Asked Kuzon.

"He was nothing but supportive,"Kya said, "Where he comes from, they accept each other no matter what their differences or orientation."

"Good to know," said Kuzon, "Unlike that asshole Fire Lord Shozin who decreed same sex relationships were criminal."

"Earth Kingdom had the slowest to accept change," said Kya.

"I am kinda worried though," Korra said, "If Avatar Kyoshi could find acceptance, why would I?"

"Kory, remember," Kuzon said, "Whatever happens we face it together. There's nothing I can't handle if I'm by the side of my best friend."

He held her hand.

"Kory?" Asked Kya.

Mako, Asami, and Bolin came by.

"Kuzon, Korra, how are you?" Asked Asami.

"So far so good," Kuzon said.

"I made my first arrest!" Bolin said.

"That's pretty cool," Kuzon said, "Opal told me a story about how you were making a picnic for Opal as an apology for working with Kuvira only to realize she was making a picnic for you to show that she's forgiven you."

Bolin blushed and said, "Yeah funny thing about that…."

"So guys, I think its time I told you guys something," Korra said, "Kuzon and I…."

"KORRA!" Shouted someone.

"What's wrong Jin-jin?" Asked Kuzon.

"Jin-Jin, Kory, Fish Hooks?" Asami asked.

"Kanji is the one who comes up with all the nicknames," said Kuzon, "With the acceptation of Kory."

"Ok….. nickname trivia aside," said Asami, "What's going on?"

"A bunch of triple threats just showed up at the portal and have us outnumbered!" Jinora said.

"Did one of these guys have slicked back hair and carries hook swords?" Asked Mako.

"Yes!" She said.

"Tokuga," Kuzon said.

"You know him?" Asked Mako.

"I'll explain later," Kuzon said, "Let's move."

He called us and we joined him at the portal.

I was handling a few fire benders assisting Opal while Anana was washing away the flames.

"Kanji, remember your training!" I said, "Do the thing!"

Kanji formed concrete around him and piled through a group of gang members.

Korra jumped down and assisted us.

"The avatar," Tokuga said.

"Mako, you and I should handle Tokuga," said Kuzon charging up fire, "You guys have your marks?"

"Got it!" Bolin said.

They were both charging at Tokuga.

Kuzon went in with his signature Vulcan jabs.

"As you can see I've learned from my past battles how to avoid getting injured from you," he said.

Tokuga swung his swords at Kuzon who dodged using various air bending movements.

"So have I," Kuzon said.

Kuzon did a rising break and it hit Tokuga damaging his mask.

It fell off and he got a good look at his face.

"You….." He said.

He started to have visions of his parents being attacked by him and his group.

He watched in horror as his parents were murdered.

I was fighting one of the thugs when I saw Tokuga about to attack him.

"Kuzon, watch out!" I said.

Mako got in the way and took the blow.

"I'm not one to hurt someone when they're down, but I think I can make an exception," Tokuga said.

"Get away from him!" Bolin said twirling some stones around.

"You're gonna need some bigger rocks," said Tokuga said.

The rocks started to form into lava and he broke Tokuga's weapons.

"You're gonna need some stronger swords," Bolin retorted.

Tokuga retreated.

Kirby was convincing some of the spirits to help Korra and us fend off the triple threats.

Kuzon was concerned.

"Wait!" He said.

"Don't be alarmed," one of the spirits said, "We just plan to fend them off and assist."

Kirby copied the ability of a plasma spirit and gained its abilities.

"Amazing," I said.

Kirby was fighting them off making them retreat.

"You cowards!" Tokuga said

"However," said the leading spirit, "One of them must pay!"

Kuzon was having his butt handed to him by two gang members.

"Back off!" Korra said saving him.

Tokuga saw one of the spirits going after him and threw knives at it.

The knives went straight through the spirit.

"You wouldn't leave this portal alone," it said, "And now you will face the consequences!"

The spirit went straight through him and he started to change.

"Oh no," Korra said.

Two of Tokuga's men helped him into the car.

"Retreat!" He said.

The spirits went back to their realm.

"Kuzon are you ok?" She asked, "Say something."

"Something," he said.

"Thank goodness," Korra said kissing him.

We were all watching.

"Soooooo, that thing we were gonna tell you…" Kuzon begun.

"You and Asami are a couple?" Asami asked.

"Yea," Kuzon said, "We are."

"I knew something great was going on!" Bolin said hugging them both, "I call a triple date, me and Opal, Mako and Asami, and you and Kuzon!"

"I'm so happy for you two," Opal said, "But no pressure on the triple date."

"You treat her right you hear?" Mako said, "Or so help me I'll hunt you down."

Kuzon was nervous.

Mako laughed and said, "I'm messing with you!"

"Soooooo, what exactly were the triple threats doing here?" Asked Bolin.

"Well if I had to make an educated guess, it looks like someone sent them to intimidate the air benders into leaving," Korra said.

"Well who was it?" I asked.

"I have a theory who it was," Kuzon said.

Kelim was doing some work when someone barged the doors opened.

"Boss I tried to stop them…." He said.

Tokuga entered.

"You never said anything about the avatar showing up to spoil my plans," he said.

Kelim noticed his transformation.

"Tokuga…. What happened?" He asked.

"Korra summoned the spirits and one of them attacked me turning me into this…. Freak!" Tokuga said, "You hired me to do your dirty work, but this wasn't part of the deal."

"I can give you double the money I'll do anything you want!" Kelim said.

"As of today I'm taking control of your enterprises and all of its assets!" Tokuga said, "You work for me now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Zhu Li for President!

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Kirby!)

We were finishing up a new song Kuzon wrote.

"Awesome!" Kuzon said, "We keep this up and it'll be polished in no time."

Anana was noodling on her bass.

"Let me guess, you came up with this song after visiting the Spirit World on your date with Korra."

"No! ….Yes."

"Speaking of Korra, I heard she was trying to smooth things over with the spirits," Kanji added, "How's that coming along."

"So far so good actually. Looks like Raiko is starting to get on her side."

"Well, looks like my uncle could use a bit more convincing."

"Screw that guy."

"Ditto," Anana added, "What's his deal with benders anyway?"

"He won't say," I said.

Kuzon looked at his watch. "Well, I'm meeting Korra for another date."

"Have fun," Anana and I said in unison.

Kuzon left while we were packing up.

"Looks like Kuzon finally found himself someone special."

"Yeah she's a lot better than her ex, Alliya."

I fake gaged to that name.

"No doubt about it, she is a total C-word."

"You're one to talk Kanji, your girlfriend can be a total dyke sometimes."

"Hey just because she happens to work at a Lesbian Club doesn't make her one herself," Kanji retorted, "And besides, even if she was, at least she isn't addicted to the korrasami fanfic I write that portrays Opal as a booby loving bisexual."

I turned to him, "Dude leave him outta this. Its not his fault he gets easily turned on by that kinda stuff."

Anana intervened. "Will you two stop the boyfriend/girlfriend bash fest?!"

We both calmed down.

"Look, Kanji's girlfriend is cool because she allows us to use her place for rehearsals."

Kanji smiled.

"And if it wasn't for your boyfriend Saria, we never would've earned that opportunity to perform at Kwong's Cusine, and earn $500 a musician no less, so just leave the people that make you happy out of it. They're both cool in my book."

Kuzon was walking with Korra around Republic City.

"You actually did that?" Korra asked.

"That I did," Kuzon said, and boy was he mad."

The two of them laughed.

Kuzon got lost in the sight of his girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes.

"Kuzon what are you staring at?"

"Sorry Kory, its just…. Out of all the girls I've seen in my life, you have the most beautiful eyes."

Korra blushed from her pet name and the compliment.

The two of them saw Raiko and Uncle Wenyan speaking with people about housing.

"The hell?"

The two of them went to see what was going on.

"Kuzon what a surprise," Raiko said, "How may I…."

"I'll handle this," Uncle Wenyan, "It seems this boy doesn't understand how busy you are."

He was about to speak when Korra tapped some metal on his mouth.

"You zip it. Now!"

"Its come to my attention that some of the ideas that Zhu Li and Asami made are being stolen."

Kuzon was pointing to the sign that said "Raiko Residences."

"I thought I told Wenyan not to go forward with this."

"Wait, you mean you wanted to give Asami and Zhu Li credit?" Korra asked.

"Don't act so surprised Korra, I knew it was their idea this whole time."

"So it was you who called off the united forces at the spirit."

Uncle Kenyan pulled the metal off him.

"Behold the woman responsible for this whole mess! And also responsible for the debris that fell from the Father Eagle during the attack on Republic City!"

"Whoa, that is not what happened," Kuzon said intervening, "See what happened was…"

"And where was the avatar when we had an attack by this menace, Takuga? On Vacation!"

The people were starting to turn on her.

"Hold it!" Kuzon said, "Korra may have caused a bit of collateral damage, but at least she's willing to make things right by rebuilding your houses, and helping Asami with her plans."

Uncle Wenyan glared "This doesn't concern you young man. Benders are the source of all the hell that broke loose in the city and should be banished!"

President Raiko came between my uncle and Kuzon.

"Ban benders from this city?" He asked, "With all due respect I strongly disagree."

"Mr. President, remember the election coming. You must keep the people on your side."

"We've had it with you constantly trying to turn the tables on bending kind and leaving us stuck with this guy as our president," Kuzon said before turning to President Raiko, "No offense."

"None taken."

"So I say, let the people decide who THEY want for president!"

The people started to cheer.

"But who would run against him?" Asami asked walking by, "I would nominate you but you're a bit too young."

"Plus politics bore me."

He then came up with an idea.

"Zhu Li!"

Zhu Li turned to them.

"Me?"

"If you could put up with your husband I don't see how you couldn't pull this off!"

"Kuzon's right," said Korra agreeing with him, "Its a great idea."

Zhu Li thought of the idea.

"I never thought of it like that."

"You seem like a worthy leader as you are compassionate to the needs of others."

"And plus I think it would be good for Korra to have someone as a president she could see eye to eye with," President Raiko said.

"I'll consider it, but in the meantime I should get back to work."

Uncle Wenyan glared at Kuzon.

"What?"

"First and final warning; Stay out of my way."

He walked away.

"You actually think Zhu Li could win," I said startling Kuzon.

"Yea, I actually do."

"Well I hope she wins. Somebody needs to put Uncle Wenyan in his place and show him who's boss."

"I'm just worried the people will start to turn on me again like the did earlier," said Korra, "You should see the spirit portal. It looks like a wasteland."

Kuzon took her hands.

"There's gonna be hardships like this all over, but as long as we stick together, we can accomplish anything."

Korra smiled then remembered something.

"I found this back at the fountain."

"My sketch book," Kuzon said, "I knew I left it somewhere."

"I also looked at some sketches."

Kuzon blushed.

"I uh…."

"You're a really talented artist."

"I… really?"

I was grinning.

Korra skimmed through some of the sketches she liked.

"This one is my favorite."

It was a picture of Korra in a suit of blue colors.

"The cleavage is a cute touch actually."

Kuzon blushed.

Korra got close to him and smiled seductively, "You know, if you're a good boy, then maybe I'll model it for you, or wear it to any fancy party we go to."

Korra was playing with his gold hair and kissed his nose.

"Um…. I'm gonna go put this in my bag."

He then pulled me aside, "You say a word about this, and you'll wake up the next morning with half your hair shaved off."

He walked away.

"I…. Honestly didn't hear anything after 'you're a really good artist'."

Most of the days of the Knights of Cydonia were patrol, but that didn't stop us from doing what we could.

And of course Kuzon and Korra were getting some quality time together.

Meanwhile Asami met with a member of the Creeping Crystals who offered assistance to take on Tokuga and she said she would give it some thougut.

I didn't know why but I felt like they could be trusted.

A few days later they also came to me on an idea to get the spirit portals back from my uncle's control.

"They want us to what?!" Asked Anana.

"It seems like our best option," I said, "Traveling to the southern water tribe to get to that portal could be a strategy to keep the portals on our side."

Kuzon thought for a moment.

"I think Saria might be on to something. A good counterattack on Tokuga to give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"Exactly. I know trusting the creeping crystals seems risky, but its our best shot."

"I'm all for it," Asami said.

"Poyo-poyo." Kirby said.

"That's right Kirby, and if Tokuga plans to take this portal, the police can wait there to arrest him."

"Wait, you can understand that thing?" Kanji asked.

"That thing can understand you too so watch it."

"Cydney do you think you can keep Wenyan busy while we take a boat?" Kanji asked.

"We'd be honored to assist our friends in taking back their turf," Cydney said.

"Hold it!" Said someone.

It was President Raiko.

"Fuck," I said.

"I know all about your plan and there's no way I'm allowing you kids to take any of our boats to the Southern Water Tribe."

He gave us keys to his private boat.

"You should travel in style. Tokuga won't take you superheroes seriously traveling in some old boat."

"Wait, you know that we're….."

"The knights of Cydonia," Raiko answered, "I'll never forget that symbol. Your father was a great hero."

Kuzon smiled.

"Good luck."

We and Korra went on the boat and started to travel to the next spirit portal to pull off our plan of attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: To the South Pole

(Disclaimer!)

We were on the boat sailing for the Southern Water Tribe.

"So once we get there, we'll set up a perimeter, wait for Tokuga, and then catch him by surprise," I said again.

"Correct," Korra said.

Kuzon was looking out into the sky.

Anana looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just…. Sometimes I wonder what my brother and parents think of me and what I'm doing now."

"I'm sure they'd be really proud of you," Korra said, "I know I am. You came a long way."

Kuzon smiled.

Kuzon turned to Korra.

"I wrote a song about you earlier…. Well I'm working on it anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah it goes like this," he said grabbing an old guitar.

He started playing some chords and begun to sing.

Now and all the time,

You are always on my mind

I don't know what I'd do if you weren't by my side

I'd lose my mind, most of the time

Don't wanna say goodbye

You're the sunshine of my life

You don't know how it feels deep inside to know

That I am yours, and you are mine.

He stopped playing and looked to a smile on Korra's face.

"Can't wait to hear when its finished," she said.

Mako, Bolin, and Lin were infiltrating a spot where Tokuga made his way to.

"In position," she said.

Her team got into position.

"Don't move until I give the signal," she said to the other squad.

Inside, Tokuga had one of the gamblers pinned down.

"Did you honestly think I was dead? Oh no, I'm still alive and better than ever."

The others were looking with fear.

"My mind is also sharper and clearer than ever. One might say I had an awakening."

Lin and her squad were getting closer to Tokuga.

She used her senses to see who was in the room.

"What do you see chief?" Bolin asked.

"At least a dozen in the lower level. Its time to move."

"There's dozens of weapons from Kuvira's failed attack, the Father Eagle, and many more just waiting to be used. Once we have it, we can claim as much turf as we desire!"

The men started to look less intimidated.

"When I'm done, everyone, even the almighty avatar will bow before me."

Lin busted down the door and her squad was ready to fight.

"Freeze!"

Mako sensed it was a trap hearing ticking.

"Oh shit! Everybody MOVE!"

They all escaped before the building exploded, but Mako busted his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"More or less. Sorry chief, I thought we were onto something."

"Don't blame yourself Mako, Tokuga was a step ahead of us."

"I suggest we look around and see what could be of use here," Bolin said.

"Well said. We should start with Kelim."

"Why him?"

"It seems like he's in league with Tokuga, and if that's the case then catching him is our best bet."

Tokuga was continuing his speech.

"Only together can we claim what is ours."

They all joined him as well as the man he was choking.

"Good."

He turned to someone wearing some kind of plasma armor.

"While we deal with Republic City, I'll need you to do something important for me; It seems these 'knights of cydonia' are heading for a spirit portal. Can you snuff them out and put them out of our hair."

"Consider it done," said the stranger.

"I expect no less from you."

Korra was looking at the moon.

Kuzon was heading to the back.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well I figured you would want some space while you slept," he said "so I was gonna go inside."

"Do you not sleep with girls?"

"Well I've never done it before, but also it wouldn't be polite for me to assume it. Unless we get married or something."

Korra chuckled.

"So is there some kind of law that says you can't sleep with me unless we're married?"

"Well, if you want I can sleep with you."

"Its totally up to you Kuzon."

"Yeah I can sleep next to you."

He snuggled next to Korra.

The rest of us were grinning.

Kuzon didn't care, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Back in Republic City, Zoe was working on some schematics for a 2.0 version of Kuzon's armor.

"Maybe a patch of red streaks will complete it."

She then sent the blueprints to Asami.

Varrick and Zhu Li were helping homeless people.

Surprisingly President Raiko was helping out.

"I'm surprised that he's assisting us with all of this," Varrick remarked, "But at least we're getting a lot done!"

Zhu li chuckled.

"I'll bet Wenyan was trying to steal the credit from you just so he could spite you," Kya said, "That bum just won't learn his lesson."

"It seems like he just wants to help people when it benefits him. As for me, I help whether it benefits me or not."

"And that's why you're the best. Nobody 'does the thing' like you."

Zhu-Li stretched her arms.

"Maybe massaging my troubles away will get my mind clear of things," she said.

"Perhaps so," Varrick said agreeing.

He looked at Zhu-Li who looked as if she was ready to massage somebody.

"Darling, I think its my turn to give you a massage this time. You'll feel better in no time."

Varrick begun massaging her shoulders.

"Honey, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of the idea of me running for president?"

"I… LOVE IT!" He said.

"You really think so?" Asked Zhu-Li.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well Kuzon, and his friends encouraged me to run but…. Part of me is scared of losing to him. If that happened I couldn't handle it."

"Nonsense."

"At the same time, the problems plaguing this city could be my problems as well," Zhu-Li said standing up, "I don't think I could handle that either."

"Zhu-Lu you're being supported by millions of people who love and value you, including me. If you really want this, then I don't think Raiko stands a chance."

Zhu-Li stood up encouraged.

"You're right, I'm in!"

"Excellent, this calls for celebration!" He said lifting her up.

"Dear can you put me down?"

Asami was working on the blueprints that Zoe gave her.

"Kuzon is gonna love this," she said.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Its open," she said.

The man in the plasma suit entered the room.

"May I help you?"

"Yes actually you can."

He closed the door locking it.

"From my understanding you've operated with Zhu-Li attempting to turn the world on Zhu-Li's side and ruining Raiko's campaign."

As he came closer to Asami a sudden spark appeared in his hands.

"And I'm afraid this is something I can no longer tolerate."

He grabbed Asami by the tie.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll cease what you're doing, immediately. I'd hate to do harm to such a beautiful woman"

Asami was unphased by his threat.

She cut her tie to get free

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. You can threaten me all you want Wenyan, but I'm not gonna stop helping Zhu-Li."

"Well, this would've been over quickly, but I guess I'll need to get my hands dirty."

He charged up plasma then forced her back and she hit the wall.

She tried getting to her glove but the man stepped on it.

"I don't think you'll be needing this where you're going."

"Who are you?" Asami asked weakly.

"You can call me…. Purazuma."

Tokuga's men carried Asami to the blimp.

Mako, and Bolin were already on board as well as Kelim.

"Excellent work, however, we still need to deal with Knuckle Joe and his gang of rodents."

"One step ahead of you, as I have already sent somebody to go after them. He's a vicious cold blooded fighter. And I do mean 'cold'."

A man with blue skin was riding a motorcycle coming after us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fire vs Ice

(Disclaimer!)

Kuzon was still snuggled with Korra fast asleep.

I managed to snag a photo.

"So cute," I said.

Anana screamed startling us all.

Kuzon quickly woke up.

"What is it?" Kuzon asked.

"The New Star Wars trailer just popped!" She said.

All of us got to Anana's phone and watched it.

"Isn't that the movie where a team of space heroes travel across to stop the evil Khan?" Korra asked.

"You're thinking of Star Trek, but you're close," I corrected.

Anana was no doubt confused by everything.

"Wait… so Kylo Ren and Rey are cousins?!"

"And suddenly her brain just exploded," Kuzon said.

We all laughed.

The boat landed in the south pole.

"We're here," Korra said.

We made our way to the spirit portal in hopes of claiming it before Tokuga.

We were joined by one of the members of the Creeping crystal members.

As we got closer we saw some of Tokuga's men at the portal ready to take it.

"Shit, we're too late," Kuzon said, "Zoe you getting this?"

"I'm seeing it," she said.

"Oh well, we tried," I said walking away.

Kuzon pulled me back.

"We'll have to go in disguise."

"But what can we do?" Anana asked.

Kuzon had an idea.

We saw some guards and stole their uniforms.

"This should make things easier."

Soldiers saw us.

"Hail Tokuga."

"Hail Tokuga," Kanji said.

We were getting closer to the portal.

"Remember the plan," Kuzon said, "Get to the portal, take out the guards, and tell them to move out."

One of the soldiers pressed a button blocking us from the portal.

"What the hell?"

We turned to the crystal member.

"Tokuga got to us before you did," he said, "We had no choice. I'm sorry."

"Well he just made a serious mistake," Kuzon said.

"Not as serious as yours I fear."

Kuzon turned to a muscular blue skinned man.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said, "I am known as Mr. Frosty."

Kuzon got into a fighting stance.

"Tokuga has paid me a fortune to put you out of his misery."

He was doing some kind of water bending mixed with ice.

He kicked an ice block at Kuzon and he dodged it.

Kuzon went in with his Vulcan jab and Frosty blocked each of his moves.

"So fire is your ally."

"That's right, I'm Knuckle Joe and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect Republic City."

They continued clashing at each other.

Frosty went at Kuzon with a tackle attack to which Kuzon countered by jumping and doing a kick on the back.

"You fight well boy."

"I can say the same about you."

Frosty came at him with a barrage of attacks.

Kuzon dodged each of them using the air bending technique I taught him which was similar to a dance move.

"Wow, he actually did it!" I said.

"That's my boyfriend for you," said Korra.

Although Mr. Frosty was strong, Kuzon was still able to hold his own.

Someone shot a plasma beam at them.

"I think you've roughed him up enough Mr. Frosty," said someone.

It was the guy we heard about on the news; The Plasma Monger.

"Allow me to handle it from here."

Kuzon looked at him.

"Listen pal, you caught me in a good mood today so I'll let you off with a warning; stand down and you won't have to feel the burn."

Plasma King got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, your funeral."

Kuzon started fighting him.

Unlike Frosty, he was fast.

He managed to dodge each of Kuzon's moves.

He then charged up for a punch and Kuzon managed to block it.

"Nice try," he said.

He then noticed his gauntlets were starting to crumble.

They broke apart.

"Not so tough without your toys, are you… Kuzon." Plasma Monger said.

"What….."

"That's right, I know your secret identity, and the identity's of your teammates."

Kuzon was still determined to fight him.

"I may not have my toys, but I'm still strong enough to fight you!"

He came charging at him and then he picked Kuzon up and threw him to the other side.

"Kuzon, you disappoint me."

He then started pummeling him.

Kuzon quickly got back up and tried pushing him back.

"Very sloppy."

He then managed to get a cut on Kuzon's hand and then his leg.

He was in too much pain to get back up.

"Now its time to finish it," Plasma Monger said.

Korra jumped in and pushed him back.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Plasma Monger said, "Wenyan paid me a fortune to finis the job. Benders are a curse that must be destroyed."

"You hurt him, and I will make you suffer!" Korra said charging up fire.

"Not so fast Avatar!" Shouted Tokuga from above.

He was in a blimp.

"I don't think you will be doing anything."

The rest of us looked at him.

"Where's Kelim?" Kanji asked.

"Look up boy, he's been with us this whole time!"

He had him captive.

"And as for you Avatar, you are going to surrender to us," Tokuga said, "I can't have you stepping on my plans to take over Republic City!"

"Not a chance," Korra said.

"Its either that, or….. your friends get to take a little trip."

He pointed to Asami, Mako, and Bolin being threatened.

"I… I surrender," she said.

She was being taken to the blimp.

Kuzon limbed back up still wanting to fight.

"Let her go…." He said weakly.

"Ah I was wondering what would break first," Plasma Monger said, "Your spirit…."

Kuzon went for a punch and he grabbed his arm.

"Or your body!"

He attacked him in the back putting him down.

"He's all yours Frosty."

Frosty picked him up.

Plasma Monger turned to us.

"Take them back to Republic City."

The soldiers took us back.

Anana wasn't going down without a fight.

She punched one of them in the face and went to rescue Kuzon.

One of them pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She said.

"Not likely," said the soldier, "Lights out dollface!"

He punched her in the face.

Anana woke up and we were back in Republic City.

"Well, looks like he agreed to the commitment that was discussed," Uncle Wenyan said, "You are all brought back safe and unharmed."

He looked at Anana who had a scar on her face.

"Well I can't say the same for you."

We walked off the boat.

"If I catch you twerps doing any protest, I will not hesitate to put you all in prison."

I made him face me.

"I will never forgive what you've done to Kuzon."

"He's a criminal…"

"You MADE him a criminal, to cover your mistakes, and to try and protect President Raiko's campaign," I said, "Don't ever speak to me as your niece again."

"Its only because you're my niece that you and your friends aren't moved to another area with all the other benders."

"What?" I asked.

"That's right," Uncle Wenyan said, "One day you'll understand why I'm doing all of this, and we can be a true family."

"I'll never be part of a family that hates benders," I said, "If Aunt Wu were here she would be disgusted, and despise you for your actions!"

He smacked me hard in the face.

"Don't you ever say that again."

I wiped the blood off my face.

"A lot of people, including your aunt told me there was nothing to worry about with your behavior, and now look what I have; An irresponsible, arrogant embarrassment of a niece who who can't even get with the times."

Those words hurt me.

"Everyone else have good kids, and i'm stuck with a disrespectful, brat who only cares about herself! Its no wonder why your parents abandoned you."

I ran off in tears.

"There she goes running off again," Uncle Wenyan said, "That's the problem with these benders. They always…."

"YOU SHUT YOUR RUDE MOUTH!" Anana shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I can't believe you would say such horrible words to your own Niece who's only trying to do the right thing for Republic City!"

Anana got in his face.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're mistaken if you think you can trash talk your own niece like that, you asshole," Anana said.

One of the guards came to try to calm her down.

"Shut the hell up," Anana said.

She then went back to face Wenyan.

"Saria is a kind, beautiful, supportive, encouraging woman, and on top of all that, she's a spectacular musician. But you're so goddamn busy with all your office work and this fucking election to even realize what a special niece you have!"

Uncle Wenyan started to back up.

"Whereas you see an embarrassment…."

"Excuse me young lady there…." Said someone trying to get her to calm down

"SHUT UP!" Anana said.

"Ok…. Said the person.

"I see somebody who is going to do great things in the future," Anana continued, "And do you ever look at yourself in the mirror? It would probably be a good thing if you did, because then you'd see what kind of self absorbed, insensetive, good for nothing shitty-ass parent you are!"

Anana backed away a few steps.

"I grew up my entire life without parents, envying Saria for having an uncle, but then I realized how lucky I am not to have a self righteous prick for a parental figure."

"This is why I can't stand benders," Uncle Wenyan said, "Because you're hypocrites! You talk to us about being stubborn, and yet you go and cause damage and don't even apologize for what you've done! You bring our city to its near destruction."

"Well what the hell does that make you, the true President this city deserves?" Anana asked, "Big deal. FUCK YOU! You've got the brains of a lemur!"

"Get this bending trash out of my sight."

Anana pulled away and walked.

"At this point I'm not sure if President Raiko is trusting the right person for this campaign."

"You know I feel sorry you don't have any parents," Uncle Wenyan said, "Cause if you did, they'd teach you to respect your superiours. Have a good day, and remember; Vote Raiko for president."

"Oh fuck you!" Anana said flipping him off, and then looking at his associates, "FUCK THE LOT OF YOU, FUCK YOU ALL!"

She went off to find me.

"Saria?"

"Down here," I said.

I was behind a building.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "I… I just can't believe my uncle would say such things to me."

"He's just self absorbed and caught up in his work," Anana said, "And he's too stupid to realize that."

I turned to her.

"When the harmonic convergence awakened and I got my bending, it was a surprise. I did my best to hide it from my Uncle because he hates air benders the most."

"Well I'm sure your aunt would love you no matter what."

"I…. I heard most of the things you said to him."

"I-I'm sorry…. I don't know what came over me when I said all of that…."

"Don't be sorry," I said, "You were defending my honor and I appreciate that. But did you really mean all that?"

"Yes, I see that, your friends see that, and I'm sure your parents see it as well. I find it cute when you wear your little suits and cut your hair short. And you're a phenomenal airbender."

I smiled.

"You're important to me, to Kanji, to Cydney, to Kuzon and everyone. Whenever something's bothering you, don't hesitate to come talk to me, ok?"

I hugged her.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," Anana said hugging back, "I'm gonna go check on Zoe and see if she's located Kuzon yet."

She started to talk away.

But then she turned around.

She ran back to me and then our lips made contact.

We kissed for what appeared to be seconds.

It was strange to me, and yet….. it was passionate.

I was kinda sad when it ended because I wanted more.

"Um….. I should probably go now."

Anana walked away.

Zoe contacted King Dedede.

"Everythings going according to plan," she said with a grin.

"Good," he said, "Its time to put an end to Tokuga's scheme."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jailbreak

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Asami was in a room with Kelim on the other side.

"Its hot down here," he said, "The least they can do is give us some water."

Asami just looked at him coldly.

"You haven't said a word to me since you were brought here."

"Pretending to care isn't going to do anything," Asami said bitterly, "Because of your greed I'm stuck in this mess."

"All I did was try to turn something bad into an opportunity."

"At the same time you sent criminals to threaten people."

"Some businesses require some uncertain partnerships, but I'm sure you learned it from your father."

Asami spat at him.

"Don't speak about my father! I didn't speak to him for years after what he's done, but then he managed to make amends for his actions. What are you willing to sacrifice?!"

"He has nothing left to sacrifice other than his family," Tokuga said coming in, "I've nearly taken everything from him."

Asami looked at him.

"What did you to to Korra and my Fiance?" Asami asked.

"They're safe…. For now. But that's not why I'm here."

He showed her blueprints for a weapon to spread a gas that would permanently take away bending.

"Where did you get this?" Asami asked.

"I sampled one from him," Tokuga answered.

"It was because of this I walked out on the deal," Kelim said.

"With this gas Wenyan and I can wipe out the entire population of bending, and nothing can stand in my way. Then I can bring the city to its knees!"

"I'm not gonna help you hold the city for ransom!" Asami said.

Tokuga begun choking Kelim.

"You will, or I kill him."

Asami surrendered.

"Let him go and I'll help you."

"Smart girl," he said as he let him go.

I was preparing some gear.

"Saria?" Someone said.

It was Cydney.

"Where are you going?"

"To rescue Kuzon and bring him back here," I answered, "Then I'm gonna save Korra and her friends from Tokuga."

Cydney sighed.

"Before you go, we have something we need to show you," she said.

"What is it?"

She took my hand and we were somehow traveling through the electric stream.

By the time we were done, we were in Uncle Wenyan's secret room.

"What?" I asked.

"That's right," Cydney said, "We managed to break into this room a few times."

I saw some prototypes for Plasma Monger's armor.

Soon I was able to deduce the truth; The were the same person!

"I can't believe this….."

"Neither can we."

I was outraged by what I had seen.

Uncle Wenyan had been working with Tokuga this entire time in order to get rid of the benders.

And all because his Aunt Wu left him for one.

He caught me in the room.

"Saria, I thought I told you not to go in this room," he said.

I showed him a few pictures.

"Did you know about this?" I asked.

"Saria you shouldn't be changing the…." Wenyan said before I interrupted him.

"Don't bullshit me Wenyan, did you know?" I asked.

"..Yes I did," Wenyan said, "But I did it to avenge your aunt…."

"Don't give me that!" I said angry, "This was never about my aunt, it was about you, and your lust for revenge."

"Saria, you don't understand. These benders are the main reason why Republic City has gone to ruin, but with this plan we can bring it back to its former glory."

I shook my head and said, "You're out."

"Wait… what do you mean I'm out?"

"I want you out of my life,"

"I'm the only family you have left and you're blaming me for everything?"

"I blame myself. For ever believing you were a good man who cared about the people. Now I see the only thing you care about is yourself."

A tear shed from my face.

"No wonder Aunt Wu left you,"

I left the building and jumped on Naga using my air bending to shelter me from the rain.

"Saria where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Kuzon and bring him back to Republic City," I said.

"So I'm out, just like that? After everything I've done for you?"

I turned my back on him.

"Remember I know you're part of the Knights, and I have videos and photos of you," Wenyan said trying to stop me, "I could easily forge it all to make you look like the bad guy, and no one would believe a word that comes outta your mouth. What matters more; your friends, or your image?"

I still had my back turned on him.

"You ever have a day where you know when you've gone rotten?" I asked, "You have fruit flies coming to feat on what's left."

I turned around.

"Well I've shed my skin and turned over a new leaf, and there's nothing left of this woman to feast on anymore," I said, "So fly off, do whatever you want with your stories and your photos, but on the promise of one thing; That I never see or hear from you again. Ever."

I gave Naga Kuzon's headband and she caught his scent.

"Saria wait, I didn't mean it," Wenyan said, "I can make it all better!"

I didn't listen to him and went off to find my friend.

Kuzon's P.O.V

I woke up in a strange area.

It looked like the spirit world.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, "Am I dead?"

Some clouds started to form.

"Kuzon," said a familiar voice.

"Wang?" I asked.

It was my brother who was killed during a war.

He came before me in the form of a spirit.

"Kuzon, you've gotten so big."

"Wang its….. its been years since I last saw you."

I looked to the floor.

"I…. I failed you," I said feeling bad, "You, mother, and father."

"Your time has not come yet Kuzon. There is still more for you to accomplish."

He showed me vision of Republic City and of Tokuga's scheme.

"You must return and help the Avatar save Republic City."

"But how can I help?" I asked, "I'm powerless without my gauntlets."

"I beg to differ," said another voice.

It was Avatar Aang who came down with a spirit.

"Even without the gauntlets, you have managed to do great things for others," he corrected me.

He showed me memories of all the good things i've done.

I kept my sister safe from bullies, I cheered up Saria when she was upset.

There was also the time where I fought off 10 punks making trouble at Chef Kawasaki's restaurant.

I also encouraged Korra to follow her dream of being the avatar.

All the memories of everything I did without the gauntlet proved me wrong.

With or without the gauntlets, I was still me.

"I have been watching you for a long time, and seen the courage within you," Avatar Aang said, "You have continued your father's legacy by continuing the Knights of Cydonia."

He approached me.

"For your good deeds you have done, I wish to bestow upon you a gift," He said, "And with it, you shall regain your consciousness, you shall rescue the Avatar from Tokuga's grasp, and you shall work with her to save Republic City. This has and always has been your destiny."

A light started to appear.

"Wang, how will I know I won't mess it up?"

"You won't know Kuzon," he said, "You just keep pressing on!"

I woke up in King Dedede's castle.

"Uncle Dedede?" I asked.

"Well its about time you woke up boy."

Zoe was also there.

"I had this crazy dream," I said, "I woke up in the spirit world and saw Wang. Then Avatar Aang appeared. He gave me a gift I don't know about, and the last thing I remember, I had this tattoo on my left hand."

"That wasn't a dream man," Zoe said.

The tattoo was real.

I also saw Mr. Frosty.

"You!" I said getting ready to fight.

"Hold up son, he's on our side," King Dedede said.

"What?"

"See, the king paid me to go undercover as a spy," he explained, "Tokuga doesn't know that we're making plans to stop him in his tracks right now."

"Well alright then, I forgive you for roughing me up," I said, "But when I see Tokuga's face, I'm gonna give him a punch right in the face!"

I threw a punch and fire came out.

"What the…." I said.

I tried a Vulcan jab and fire appeared.

I couldn't believe it.

I could firebend!

"Looks like Aang bestowed fire bending to you," said Zoe.

"Well, looks like I've got a fighting chance after all."

I turned to Zoe and said, "We need to get back to Republic City."

"But how can we get there fast enough?" Asked Zoe.

King Dedede tossed us the keys to his car.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I got plenty of them, and besides its time you had a pair of wheels. As for you Kuzon."

He gave me something pretty spectacular.

It was some technology that could be used to upgrade my suit.

"Uncle Dedede, this is the greatest gift I could've ever gotten."

"And if you need repairs done, stop by anytime."

I grinned and got on it.

"Let's roll," I said.

Wenyan was having a press conference.

Hurt by my departure, he planned to retaliate by going public about the Knights of Cydonia with the hope of ruining our public image.

"I'm not even hurt by the fact that she let me go as her parental figure, but you can only be there so much for a person," he said to his interviewer.

"So the stories and photos concerning the acts that the Knights of Cydonia have done, are they true?" Asked the interviewer.

"Yes, whenever our backs are turned they'd rob banks, assault people, the whole works. They may act as heroes but I know what they are; Criminals."

Little did he know that President Raiko was stepping in the room.

"And once President Raiko hears about all of this, he'll definitely want all benders off the streets."

"He would?" Asked Raiko behind him.

"Yes, he…."

Wenyan turned around and saw President Raiko.

"Why President Raiko sir, what a surprise."

"Don't act so surprised. I know all about your little plan to frame Kuzon and his team."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Wenyan said trying to lie his way out, "You're telling me that you're ignoring obvious proof that they're criminals."

"Its not proof because they aren't criminals."

"How do you explain this?" Varrick said.

He showed the people in the interview actual footage of us.

It revealed that Wenyan forged the photos and videos to try and turn the people against us.

"I also got word that you have been making plans to build a wall and place all benders in a restricted area without my consent."

"Only to keep the city safe from anymore collateral damage," Wenyan said trying to defend his case, "Its what you would want."

"Wenyan, I man be a man willing to go to extreme measures to keep Republic City safe from harm, but even I have my limits. Now for pulling these acts, you are… how do I put this nicely? Fired!"

"What?"

"You heard me, now clear your office," Raiko said walking away, "Consider yourself fortunate that you won't be prosecuted for what you've done."

The room was clear and Wenyan was by himself.

"Very well then, I will cleanse this city," He said, "If not with you, then on my own."

Saria's P.O.V

I was riding with Cydney to the location where Kuzon was.

I saw something run by us the opposite way and stopped.

It was Kuzon.

He turned around and saw me.

"KUZON!" I said running up to him giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Of course I'm ok," he said, "It takes more than some frost giant and a plasma guy to take me down. And check this out."

I couldn't believe my eyes but he was actually fire bending.

He also had a new suit.

"Nice duds," I said.

"Thanks, but while I'd like to talk about new costumes and stuff, we gotta save Korra and the others."

I saw a factory.

"I think I have an idea where they might be."

Tokuga was walking to the blimp.

"Hey!" Asami said trying to get his attention, "I did what I wanted, and made your little doomsday device, now let me go!"

"I can't let you go, you'd bring the police," Tokuga said, "Not that anybody can stop me now that I have the avatar and Knuckle Joe's dead."

Asami didn't believe those words.

"He's not dead. I don't believe you."

"Believe it."

Kelim was thrown in the blimp.

Kuzon, Kirby and I made it in without being spotted.

"Hold on," Kuzon said.

"What?" I asked.

"I sense Asami close," Kuzon said, "It must be her heat signature."

He also sensed Mako and Bolin at another spot.

"Saria, you got that way, I'll go this way."

"Got it boss," I said bring Kirby with me.

Cydney followed Kuzon.

They got to the cell where Asami was being held.

Kuzon opened it.

"Surprise," he said with a smile.

Kuzon cut the ropes holding her and she got free.

"We need to hurry," Asami said, "The blimp is gonna leave any second."

"I'm not leaving without Korra."

Someone had a weapon at Kuzon's head.

"You won't be leaving at all actually," said the guard, "Put your hands up and drop any weapons you have!"

Kuzon did as ordered.

"Now listen to my instructions and you might be spared. You…."

He was whacked in the head.

Kuzon turned around and said, "I'm listening."

He saw Anana.

"Anana, what are you doing here?"

"Zoe told me and Kanji you were doing a jailbreak, and I thought you could use a hand," she said helping him up.

She noticed fire in his hands.

"Wait how can you fire bend? That plasma guy destroyed your gauntlets!"

"Its a long story Anana, I'll explain later. Right now we need to find Saria."

I was freeing Mako and Bolin.

"You're pretty good at air bending," Mako said.

"Its good to know Kuzon is still alive," Bolin said getting up.

"And I intend to keep it that way," I said.

We heard some screaming outside.

I opened the door and saw Kanji rolling through the punks.

"Someone order an earthbender?" He asked.

He and the creeping crystal members were keeping Tokuga's men busy.

Kuzon went to the cage Korra was at and busted it open.

She opened her eyes and saw him.

"Excuse me ms avatar, but I believe you're in the wrong location."

Korra greeted him with a hug and they shared a kiss.

Cydney pulled them apart.

"Escape now, kiss later."

All of us met up.

"Mako, you're ok!" Asami said hugging him.

"Alright, now let's get to the blimp before…."

The ground started to rumble.

The blimp was making its way to republic city.

"Shit!" He said.

"Um, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but…" Bolin said.

We were surrounded by dozens of Tokuga's men.

They all came at us.

I got in a fighting stance and threw a punch.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew knocking some of them out of the way.

"Thanks Saria," he said.

"That wasn't me," I said.

He looked at his hands.

"Wait…. So I can firebend…. And Airbend?" He asked surprised.

He grinned and looked at the thugs.

We started roughing all of them up.

Kuzon was using fire bending and air bending to take them out.

All of us did out part to help him.

"Looks like that spirit gave you more power than you thought," Cydney said.

"I wasn't expecting that," Kuzon said.

"Well I bet you weren't expecting this," I said getting ready to rip my blouse.

"Saria what are you doing?!" Kuzon and Kanji asked in unison covering their eyes.

"What?" I asked.

I was only showing them my new costume.

"Oh."

"You made the uniform look good," Anana said.

I blushed and said, "Thank you."

"Alright guys, let's move," Kuzon said.

"Let's take the Kyoshi bridge," Korra said.

We followed her lead.

I was flying in the air while Kuzon was air cycling with Korra.

"Do you know where he's going?" Asami asked.

"I don't, but I have a hunch that its where this all started," Korra said.

We were heading to the Spirit Portal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Legends

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Kirby!)

And here we are, all caught up.

I lost Kuzon, found him again, and now we're making our way to Republic City's spirit portal to save the other benders.

Many of the benders were in a restricted area near the portal.

Some of them were trying to get out but Wenyan in his armor threatened them with plasma.

"Get back in line!" He said, "NOW!"

Kuzon noticed Zhu-Li and other protestors trying to break the doors down.

Even President Raiko was there to lend a hand.

"IF we don't get over there soon the gas will release and it could kill the benders!" I said, "We have to hurry."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Asami said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Let's just say I made a few…. Modifications to the machine.

Tokuga was circling around Republic City.

"Wait for my signal to release the gas," he said.

Kelim was having a flashback to the base.

"When he releases the gas, grab a mask as quick as you can," Asami said to him, "Just trust me."

We made it to the barrier made of metal.

"Kanji do your stuff," Kuzon said.

"Got it!" He said.

He built up all his strength to knock the walls down.

"Quick everyone let's go!" Zhu-Li said.

Varrick was filming everything.

"Thanks for helping us out kid," he said to Kuzon.

"Don't mention it," Kuzon said.

Wenyan saw us.

"This portal belongs to Tokuga!" Wenyan said, "Unless you want to die, I suggest you leave now!"

"This portal should be a beacon for peace, and should not be taken by politicians or businessmen!"

"Zhu-Li is right," Anana said, "Freedom is the right of all beings, whether they be benders, spirits, or non benders! Peace to the portal! Peace to the benders!"

They all started chanting with Anana.

He then saw Kuzon.

"I should've known Frosty wouldn't have the spine to finish you."

"Well what can I say Wenyan? I die hard."

He took off his mask and revealed himself.

"So you know who I am under the mask."

"I also have an announcement to make about my so-called uncle," I said standing up, "He's lied to all of you. His wife was never killed by a fire bender, but left him for a bender. An Airbender no less!"

People started to gasp and mumur.

"He's been stingy of Benders ever since," Anana said, "He's no politician, he's a bully and a liar!"

"I don't care if you reveal my intentions, I will not back down, nor will I be threatened," Wenyan.

"Is this what your wife would've wanted?" Asami asked, "Think about her!"

"I do, ever since you benders appeared in our fair city, you've been nothing but trouble," Wenyan said, "Amon had the right idea about how to deal with your kind, and I think its time someone finished what he started!"

He put his mask back on.

"By the time I'm done, there will be a great purge of all benders, such as never has been or ever will be again!"

"Call off your blimp Wenyan," Kuzon said getting in a fighting stance, "That gas may have a side effect on the non benders as well!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well I'm not!"

Kuzon went at him with firebending.

The rest of us took the opportunity to free the other benders.

"Get away from there!" He said.

He shot a plasma blast at us and Kanji blocked it.

Kuzon pushed him back doing an air bending move.

"Fascinating, you've upgraded you're toys," he said, "I made some upgrades of my own!"

He was able to make a plasma whip.

"Alright," he said.

Wenyan tried hitting Kuzon with the whip and Kuzon did a bunch of air bending dodges to avoid getting hit.

"Is that all you got!" He said.

He then came at Wenyan with a Vulcan Jab, and ended his combo with a rising break.

As they kept fighting the other benders were freed.

President Raiko also helped out and Iroh as well.

Kirby was smashing the cages with a hammer.

"You're not going to destroy my vision of Republic City Kuzon Tao!"

He finally caught Kuzon in a hold.

He then pushed him down and stepped on him.

"I'm not all for killing a bender, but with you I can make an exception!"

He started shocking Kuzon and he was in pain.

Korra sneaked behind him with a crowbar and hit him.

She then threw the crowbar to the floor.

"Stay the hell away from him!" She said.

She went to help Kuzon up.

"Looks like we're even."

I saw Wenyan get up and grab the crowbar.

"Kuzon watch out!" I said.

I blew a gust of wind at him and he hit something electric.

He then fell to the floor.

"…..Is he dead?" Anana asked.

I looked at him.

He had a scar on his face.

"He's unconcious, but he should be down for a while," I said.

Korra looked at the blimp.

"Attention Republic City, this is Tokuga, leader of the Triple Threats and soon to be leader of Republic City!" Tokuga said, "The Avatar and your president have failed you! This portal stands for a tool of destruction and therefore must be destroyed!"

"Is that guy running for president?" Meelo asked.

"I don't think so son," Tenzin answered.

"I will make this city great again under MY rule, and starting today you will all submit and answer to me!" Tokuga said, "My first order is that the united forces be permanently withdrawn! And should he not comply, I will unleash a gas that will permanently take away bending!"

The people were starting to panic.

"Tenzin get every airbender you can and wait for my signal," Kuzon said.

"You should also know that I have the creator of Kelim enterprises on board, and I will not hesitate to kill him as well!"

"Your orders sir?" Asked Iroh.

"Follow Korra's orders, she'll know what to do," He said.

"Thank you sir."

She turned to Kuzon.

"Help evacuate the people," she said.

She was about to talk to take on the blimp but Kuzon stopped her.

"While what? I sit back and watch you sacrifice yourself? Not happening!"

"I'm asking you to help evacuate the civilians," Korra said.

"And I'm telling you no way," retorted Kuzon, "I'm your boyfriend so I stick by your side, for better or worse."

"I have to handle this alone,"

"I understand this is your responsibility, but that doesn't mean you have to handle things by yourself. What's wrong?"

"I'm…. I'm not strong enough."

"And doing this will make you strong enough?"

"Yes… no."

"Then why? How come you're trying to handle this guy without any help from us?"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED THAT I'LL LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Korra said while shaking him.

She set him down.

"After what happened last time… I can't see that again."

Kuzon kissed her.

"If we work together you won't need to be strong enough."

"But I'm scared what might happen. How do I know things won't go the way they did last time."

"You won't know. You just keep pressing on."

"I hate to break up the moment but in case you forgot, there's a psychopath planning on releasing gas on the city." Mako interrupted.

"Not quite," Asami said.

She remembered pulling some wires loose before being put back in her cell.

The gas released but it didn't go into the city.

"That two timing snake!" Tokuga said, "Everyone grab some masks and evacuate. Wait for my signal."

Kuzon created a small bomb that could bring down the blimp.

He then brought it to Kirby and gave him instructions.

"Alright, so take this bomb and fly to the top of the blimp and wait for my signal. When I give the ok, flip this switch to activate it."

Kirby was listening.

"Afterwards, press the green button which will give us 5 minutes to evacuate after we've taken care of Tokuga. But whatever you do, don't push the red button. If you do that'll set off the bomb and the blimp will come flying down. Now repeat back what I said."

"Poyo."

"Mhm,"

"Poyo."

"That's right."

"Poyo."

He was pointing at the red button.

"No no, that's the button that'll set off the bomb. Its ok, just a leaning process. Try again."

"Poyo."

"That's right."

"Poyo."

"Uh huh."

"Poyo."

He was pointing at it again.

"Ok let's try this," Kuzon said, "Which button is the one you're supposed to avoid? Point to it."

He pointed at the red button.

"Yes."

Kuzon put him on his back and flew up joining Korra and the rest of us.

Kanji pulled the doors down and we put our gas masks on.

Kuzon jumped in and kicked Tokuga in the face.

"Your days of tormenting this city are over Tokuga!" Korra said.

"You guys keep him busy while I try and turn the ship," Anana.

Tokuga got back up.

"You guys look like you could use some fresh air."

He bashed the windows open so the gas would come out.

"Shit!" Korra said, "Anana, bring us to the spirit world!"

"Good idea," I said, "The gas won't do any harm there!"

The air benders formed a line and blew the gas away from the civilians.

Mako and Bolin followed the blimp.

"So you're counting on the spirits to help you Kuzon, well think again!"

He tried attacking Kuzon and he was dodging.

"Too slow," Kuzon said.

Korra did metal bending to pin him down.

"Kirby now!"

Kirby activated the timer on the bomb.

"Poyo!"

"You're done terrorizing people," Korra said.

"No I've only just begun."

He broke free and aimed for Kuzon.

The two of them kept fighting until Tokuga had Kuzon pinned down.

"Now I'm gonna take away your bending, this time permanently!" He said.

I jumped in the way and pushed him off.

"No one's taking anyone's bending!" I said getting in a fighting stance.

"I know I did promise Wenyan not to harm his niece, but i'm afraid there are promises I can't keep!"

He pushed me to the edge and I was close to falling.

"Saria!" Kuzon said.

Anana turned the ship super quick pushing him off.

"Get your slimy scales off my girlfriend!" She said.

"She called me her girlfriend…."

Korra, Kuzon and I did a combo move to kick him off of the ship.

Meanwhile Zhu-Li was helping evacuate the city.

"I think that's everyone."

"Help!" Said a small child.

Zhu-Li quickly ran to save her.

"Thank you Zhu-Li!" Said the mother.

Wenyan saw everything.

"NO!"

I went to Anana.

"Saria are you alright?"

"You just called me your girlfriend," I said surprised.

"Of course, because you are, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said smiling, "But I'd like to do something to seal it."

"I think I know what it is," Anana said.

We were about to kiss when we felt the ship losing altitude.

"What the hell was that?!" Kanji asked.

Korra looked to the bottom and saw Tokuga on a piece of the bridge.

"Tokuga's grabbed on to the bottom, and he's planning on taking us down."

"You're not gonna do away with me that easy!"

"Kelim I need something sharp!"

He gave Kuzon a sharp knife.

"Saria, lower me down."

"But Kuzon…"

"Just do it," Kuzon said, "Anana, increase velocity!"

"What does that mean?" Kanji said.

"It means fly as fast as you can!"

Tokuga was climbing up.

I started to lower Kuzon down so he could cut it.

Tokuga kept climbing up.

"Lower!"

"Trying!"

He saw that we were about to hit a tree.

"Anana watch out!"

Anana saw and quickly turned.

I lost my grip on Kuzon and he fell.

"KUZON!"

He was face to face with Tokuga.

"I'm done messing around!"

He grabbed one of his swords and was about to hit him.

Kanji started throwing barrels at him to distract him.

That gave Kuzon time to try and cut the bridge.

"Keep em coming!" Kanji said.

The barrels kept coming at Tokuga.

Kuzon was trying to cut the bridge in half.

Tokuga managed to kick the knife from Kuzon's hands.

"Fuck!" He said.

Tokuga then looked at Kuzon.

He was trying to burn the bridge.

"More ammo hurry!" Said Kanji.

"There's no barrels left!" I said.

Korra saw Tokuga getting ready to strike.

"Kuzon look out!"

Kuzon saw Tokuga raising his sword up.

He looked at him and then down on the bridge.

Tokuga swung his sword and decapitated Kuzon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I said.

I thought we had lost him.

Kuzon peaked his head up and was still alive.

"Phew," Korra said.

Kuzon revealed that Tokuga severed the bridge.

He then dropped the half Tokuga was on.

"Bye bye," he said.

Tokuga fell to the ground.

"Bombs away!" Kanji said.

Kai was on a bison and we all jumped to it.

The blimp fell to the ground, and Mako and Bolin arrested Tokuga's remaining followers.

We went to the others who greeted us with a round of applause.

We then heard a scream.

Wenyan had Zhu-Li captive.

We got in a fighting stance ready to fight.

"Ah ah ah!" He said threatening her, "One step, and I kill her."

"Wenyan this is going too far, even for you," Asami said.

"Look, its me you want, not Zhu-Li," Kuzon said surrendering, "Do whatever you want with me, just let her go."

"Well, that was easier than I anticipated," Wenyan said letting her go.

Some people got in the way.

"Stand back, he's mine."

"If you wanna get to him you're gonna have to go through me," said someone."

"And me."

"Me too."

President Raiko was in front of everyone.

"Hmmm, very well."

He stabbed Raiko with a plasma knife.

He was injured but not severely.

"Anyone else who chooses to block my view will end up like him!"

People started to move but I stood my ground.

"Your defiance has gone far enough Saria."

"You've lost Wenyan, now just leave him be!" I said.

"I can't do that! He's intervened too much. You all have."

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"I have no choice! Times have changed, the things we're doing to protect Republic City aren't enough anymore."

"But murdering benders!?"

"I'll murder a thousand benders before I let Republic City die, and I'll silence ANYONE who gets in my way!"

He knocked me out of the way and went for Kuzon.

"NO!"

Someone stopped him.

Wenyan turned around to see Chief Beifong and Cydney and other metal benders.

"Well… we're not sure about you guys, but we caught some pretty decent footage exposing Wenyan's true intentions," Cydney said.

"Wait.. how…."

"Why don't we watch our favorite part again shall we?"

Cydney showed everyone the part where Wenyan said he would kill a thousand benders.

Wenyan was arrested for his conspiracy.

"Wait, get your hands off me, you can't arrest me!"

He looked at me with a glare.

"I hope you're happy Saria, you just doomed Republic City, the doors have been barged open for any criminal to show their faces. How will the people feel safe now?! The crime wave will only get worse BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He was forced into the police car.

I wasn't gonna let his words tear me down any longer.

"I gotta admit you were right Kuzon."

"About what?"

"As long as we're together we'll make it through anything."

The two of them hugged.

I saw Kelim speaking with the spirits.

"So as of today I'm canceling my plans to turn the spirit world into an amusement park."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because I owe you, Kuzon and the avatar my life," Kelim said, "The last thing I want is to cause anymore hostility in our fair city. I'd rather keep peace in the city like the avatar."

The spirits went back home.

"We'll be watching you Kuzon, and your team of friends as well," said one of them.

Kirby chose to stay with us.

"I had you all wrong Kelim," Asami said.

"I hope this means our companies can do business in the future," Kelim said shaking her hand.

"Not quite there yet but we'll see."

Mako and Bolin approached us.

"We've looked everywhere and we didn't see Tokuga."

"I think he's gonna lay low for a while," Korra said, "But I doubt its the last we've seen of him."

3 weeks later it was the day we elect our new president.

Varrick was giving his speech about how great Zhu-Li was and about all she's done for our city.

Bolin decided to leave the forces.

Korra came in and was wearing the special suit from one of Kuzon's drawings.

Tonraq approached her.

"So how are you and Kuzon doing?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't want me talking about my personal life."

"Listen you're entitled to be angry about what I said last time you visited."

"I know the tribe has its customs…"

"But I don't want them to dictate how I talk to my own daughter. I know our traditions can be emotionally stiffing."

"I'm starting to realize that Dad."

"But I want you to know that you and Kuzon have my support no matter what."

They hugged.

"I love you Korra, no matter what you do, who you're with, or what you dress like."

"I love you too dad," Korra said.

"speaking of which, is that a special request from Kuzon?" Senna asked, "Its very nice."

Kuzon found Korra.

"You like?" Korra asked.

"Its amazing," Kuzon said, "But how'd you get that photo?"

I whistled while looking away.

They started playing some slow music.

Anana grabbed my hand and we went to the dance floor.

"We should probably join before it gets crowded," Kuzon said.

"No," Korra said, "I don't really dance."

"Yeah."

"No," Korra said laughing.

Kuzon did an air bending trick to levitate Korra near him.

Korra chuckled and joined him.

"You look really handsome," Korra said.

"Therefore I have value as your boyfriend?" Kuzon asked.

"Wait… no that's no what I…."

"I'm messing with you."

Korra giggled.

"You look handsome too."

The two of them started to dance.

"Listen closely to the song," Kuzon said.

Korra heard it. It was the song he wrote for her.

"Its beautiful."

She kissed his cheek.

"Those two make a good combo."

"I know right," I said.

Anana kissed me by surprise.

"Kuzon there's something I've been meaning to tell you," said Korra.

"Hold on, there about to announce the winner."

"And with a whopping 68 percent of the vote, Zhu-Li wins in a landslide!"

People started cheering her name.

"You did darling," Varrick said.

"I can't believe it."

"Well its really happening and its spectacular. Now go out there and do the thing!"

Zhu-Li was giving our her speech as our new president.

"Although the avatar and some new allies have been there for us, we must do our part to bring balance to the world," Zhu-Li said, "And I promise as your new president to make sure that goal is accomplished."

She also decided to donate the spirit portal to the air nation.

Korra brought Kuzon outside.

"And with that I leave you with a quote from Avatar Aang," Zhu-Li said, "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost, the true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Though darkness travels in the void, it always yields to purifying light!"

The audience cheered.

"Korra what's going on?" Kuzon asked.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while and I can no longer keep it to myself," Korra said with a smile, "Kuzon Tao….. I love you."

Kuzon smiled.

"I love you too," said Kuzon, "I always have, and I always will."

The two of them shared a kiss.

Kuzon then saw some thugs causing trouble in the streets.

"Guys, we got trouble."

We sprang into action and Korra joined us.

Although the Avatar is always here to protect the city, we're gonna do our part to.

After all, we're the knights of Cydonia!

**THE END**

_Mouth of the River by Imagine Dragons_

_(Woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river (woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river (woah, now)_

_(Woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_I want to live a life like that_

_Live the life of the faithful one_

_Wanna bow to the floor_

_With everybody else want to be someone_

_I want to make some love_

_I don't want no enemies_

_It's the curse of a man_

_Always living life, living live, living just to please_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_And the wrath of the giver_

_With the hands of a sinner_

_Oh the mouth of the river (woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river (woah, now)_

_And the wrath of the giver (woah, now)_

_With the hands of a sinner (woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_Oh I'm alkaline_

_I'm always keeping to the basics_

_I'm overboard_

_I'm self-destructive_

_And self-important_

_And I'm anxious_

_Oh I'm self-assured_

_I'm nervous_

_And I'm pacing, oh I'm pacing_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_And the wrath of the giver_

_With the hands of a sinner_

_Oh the mouth of the river (woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river (woah, now)_

_And the wrath of the giver (woah, now)_

_With the hands of a sinner (woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mou-, mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mouth of the river, river, river_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mou-, mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mouth of the river, river, river_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_And I am going under_

_Oh I am going under_

_I am going under_

_Oh I am going under_

_I am going under_

_Oh I..._

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_And the wrath of the giver_

_With the hands of a sinner_

_Oh the mouth of the river (woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river (woah, now)_

_And the wrath of the giver (woah, now)_

_With the hands of a sinner (woah, now)_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mou-, mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mouth of the river, river, river_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mou-, mouth of the river_

_Mou-, mou-, mouth of the river, river, river_

_Oh the mouth of the river_

_**KUZON TAO WILL RETURN…**_

Wenyan was in prison and had a visitor.

"Leave us," The visitor said.

The guards left.

"I've heard you made progress," Wenyan said.

"I've identified several worthy candidates. Once we send them at the Avatar and these Knights of Cydonia, this will will never be the same."

"I'm counting on that."

"Speaking of progress you're looking better."

Wenyan looked at himself at the mirror.

"Well enough about me. Tell me more."

"How many men did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to keep it small. Everything we'll need is already at future industries."

The visitor was walking through Future Industries looking for possible technology for his plans.

"Who's our first subject?" Wenyan asked.

"A man named Zaheer who is currently serving a sentence in the white lotus prison," said the visitor, "He is…. Most eager to join us."

"Good…. Start with him."


End file.
